No estás solo
by NateRusher
Summary: a veces nos sentimos perdidos, solos, sin nadie a nuestro lado pero realmente tenemos a muchas personas que nos quieres... Logan un joven de 16 años que pasa por el peor momento de su vida se ve envuelto en una dramática situación cuando dos de sus mejores amigos lo hacen dudar sobre a quien amar.
1. Chapter 1

** estás solo.-**

capitulo 1

_**Hola a todos! :) estaba desaparecido y no eh podido actualizar mis otras historias (Lo siento mucho! :C) Buuuueno aquí les traigo un súper relato bien sexy hermoso con harto sabor okno sin nada más que decir...ah! hay un cambio de narrador de 1a persona a 3a espero que lo puedan distinguir eso XD disfruten:**_

Dejen contarles sobre mí : mi nombre es logan Mitchell, tengo 16 años y soy un chico que por muy triste que esté, yo seguiré sonriendo y... bueno tengo mucho que decir sobre mí... en la escuela, mmm...en la escuela es lo típico: gente que me molesta por ser el genio de la clase, tengo 3 " mejores amigos" que en un principio no eran más que gente que me molestaba. Los hombres del salón rara vez me hablan y casi todas las mujeres de mi clase son mis amigas. Tengo bastante tiempo libre entre las clases ya que siempre termino mis deberes rápido lo que me daba tiempo para pensar, si es que uno de mis amigos no me interrumpía pidiéndome ayuda. Generalmente es Carlos quien me interrumpe, (no considero importante describirlos ya que estoy seguro de que ustedes me entenderán) luego James y rara vez era interrumpido por Kendall a quien, a decir verdad, no le iba tan bien en la escuela por lo cual se me hacia raro de que no me pidiera ayuda pero bueno. En el amor... ¿Amor?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿se come? ... no, no tengo tiempo para eso, con tantas labores es imposible que tenga química con alguien.

Ahora la historia: Todo comenzó cuando mi padre nos abandonó y tuve el deber de "madurar" rápido, es decir tuve preocuparme de todo lo de mi familia: la comida, el orden de la casa, el cuidado del mi madre, los ingresos de la casa... además súmenle los estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo. Mi vida parecía no detenerse pero todo era por sacar a mi madre adelante que se encontraba muy delicada con todo esto de la separación. Últimamente los 2 hemos estados más sensibles y delicados, casi no nos decimos nada a la hora de la comida porque siento que si digo algo comenzare una lucha que tal vez nunca termine. La verdad toda esta situación me ponía triste... y solo me daban ganas de llorar pero yo prefería callar o seguir sonriendo, sé que no está bien pero... soy de una familia donde solo lloran las mujeres... además llorar NO soluciona los problemas.

Un día cuando llegue de la escuela por la tarde, estaba realmente triste porque en las escuela me habían molestado porque mi padre nos había abandonado ( no sé cómo pero todos lo sabían). Ese día fue uno de los días en los que no quería estar solo pero... lo estaba... mi madre se había ido, solo había dejado una carta antes de irse en la cual me decía que me amaba pero ya no podía soportar más esta situación, necesitaba solucionar los problemas en su vida y la única solución posible que encontró fue irse... a un retiro espiritual para "pensar y encontrar su paz interior"... mi madre me había dejado...Ahora si estaba solo ... me sentía como si fuera un estorbo y no le importara a nadie. Tenía una gran casa donde mis latidos, mis pestañeos y mi respiración resonaban en todas las salas...además estaba agotado, todo esto me hacía sentir mal y como les decía no quería estar solo, necesitaba de alguien... la verdad nunca eh pensado quitarme la vida, y si lo hacía era en forma de broma pero hoy paso por un momento en mi menta la opción de morir. _"¿Qué tan malo puede ser? además es la única solución que puedo pensar". _Con estos pensamientos estuve toda la noche ... trataba de no llorar pero no resistí más y rompí en llanto _"la vida será mejor si yo no estoy", "todo es culpa mía"_. Estuve así un buen rato hasta que unas horas mi mente se despejo cuando hable con una amiga sobre temas triviales y veía mi programa favorito. Cuando Se despidió estuve a punto de decirle que no se fuera, no quería estar solo pero sabía que si se quedaba hablando conmigo le traería problemas, así que me despedí y volví a estar solo. Para distraerme un rato me puse a leer fanfictions ... encontré uno en particular que me llamo la atención. Se trataba de un chico que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, él era una persona reservada de pocos amigos...que se sentía totalmente solo y odiado por todo el mundo aunque realmente si tenía gente a su alrededor que lo quería. Su padre había abandonado a su familia hace 6 años dejando a un niño como padre que tuvo que "madurar" muy rápido, una mujer con el corazón roto y ahora que debía buscar trabajo y a un niño que seguía soñando que su padre volvería a entrar por la puerta una de estas noches. Parecía como si aquel joven era yo, pensaba exactamente igual que yo, pero había una cosa diferente... él para disminuir su tristeza, cortaba sus brazos...bueno sus venas. Mientras yo leía con atención el relato no puede evitar que esa idea pasara por mi mente _" ¿Qué pasaría si yo lo hago?"..._ una nueva tristeza me invadió, la soledad me ataco de nuevo pero seguía leyendo la historia. Luego de una serie de acontecimientos, que en resumen se podría decir que: una persona llego a su vida, le demostró lo importante que era él y lo importante que es confiar en los demás. También le demostró que él era querido y que era muy importante para ella, haciendo que el personaje terminara confiado en el amor y en las nuevas personas que rodeaban su vida. Finalmente me quede dormido pensando en las penas y las alegrías que había tenido aquel personaje muy parecido a mí.

Ya en la mañana, me desperté temprano para ir al colegio, me arregle bastante rápido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa, una camisa a cuadro y unas zapatillas negras. El ambiente en mi casa era silencioso... la verdad era muy triste. Me despedí silenciosamente como si hubiera alguien y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela. En el camino muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente..."_¿A quién le importo? ¿Qué cambiaria si yo no estuviese aquí? ¿Me extrañarían?". _No me di cuenta pero ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de la escuela. Eran dos pisos antes de llegar a mi sala. Caminaba con la cabeza hacia abajo como siempre lo hago. Generalmente cuando estoy triste en el colegio hago como si nada pero esta vez no podía, porque la expresión de tristeza que tenia, nadie la sacaría. Vi la puerta de mi salón, afuera de esta había un grupo de compañeros que siempre se reúne, no salude y entré. No es que no me guste saludar pero no me estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Adentro en la sala estaba Carlos con James a los cuales solo salude con un _"hola", _ellos respondieron igualmente. Me dirigí a mi puesto pero No me había dado cuenta de que uno de mis compañero, más bien uno de mis mejores amigos estaba afuera reunido con los demás y me había seguido. Kendall me miro por un momento, yo solo lo miraba desconcertado, no me saludo solo se acerco a mí y me dijo: _"Logan ¿Estudiaste lo de ciencias ? explícame el experimento por favor ". _ Yo solo lo quedé mirando, mientras me decía _"Me buscan solo cuando necesitan ayuda". _La verdad pensar en eso me enojo pero sin tomar en cuenta lo que sentía le dije _"ESTUDIALO TÚ, SON SOLO 2 HOJAS" _aunque trate de parecer calmado mi tono de voz sonaba cada vez mas enojado mientras decía cada palabra. Lo mire, él miraba hacia abajo, me di la vuelta y fui a donde se encontraban James y Calos que se estaban conversando. Cada vez llegaba más gente a donde nos encontrábamos yo y mis amigos pero en mi mente seguía la idea de _"solo me buscan cuando me necesitan" _la voz en mi mente hablo_ "tú no haces nada para acercárteles". _Me sentía culpable volví a mirar a Kendall que se encontraba solo leyendo el libro de ciencias. No pude evitar sentirme mal, me dirigí hacia el poniéndome justo en frente de él, solo separados por la mesa.

-¿entiendes?- me limite a preguntarle, luego de una pausa incomoda.

-Sí, no te preocupes- me respondió con su tono dulce como siempre.

-¿estás bien? ¿seguro? ¿si qui...- iba a terminar de hablar pero me interrumpió cerrando su libro, lo que provoco un gran ruido.

-la pregunta es... ¿tu estas bien?- lo que había dicho me sorprendió. Sonaba serio.

Al principio no pude articular ninguna palabra solo lo veía mientras tenia la boca abierta.

-y... yo...so..lo..no..bleep-blap-blop- no logre formar ninguna oración pero gracias al cielo nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre escolar.

Todos corrieron a sus asientos ya que entro el maestro de matemáticas que era bastante estricto. Logan se sentaba al lado de la ventana, a la izquierda Carlos: delante de Logan estaba James y lejos de ellos estaba Kendall. La clase fue lenta y aburrida. 30 minutos antes de salir, Logan recibió un papel doblado que decía:

"nuestra conversación no ha terminado, te espero en nuestro lugar... aun me tienes que enseñar ciencias " .- "

Cuando Logan termino de leer la "carta" dio una mirada a Kendall quien solo le sonrió, lo que provoco el leve rubor del chico listo. 35 minutos después Logan se dirigió al lugar que había sido previamente citado. El lugar "especial", era el nombre con que los 4 amigos habían bautizado a una pequeña área escondida detrás de la escuela que parecía un jardín. Era un pequeño sector de pasto, rodeado por algunas flores y algunos árboles no muy frondosos, donde los rayos del sol alumbraban dando una cálida atmosfera. Cuando llego al lugar vio a su rubio amigo dándole la espalda. Se encontraba con las piernas estiradas, sus brazos levemente estirados hacia atrás resistiendo todo su cuerpo, junto a él estaba su mochila y sobre esta el libro de ciencias. Lentamente Logan se acerco al rubio que aun no sentía la presencia de este. El chico listo se acerco hacia el cuello del rubio y dio un leve soplido haciendo que Kendall sintiera un escalofrió por su espalda.

-¡HEY!-grito el rubio divertido girando su cabeza hacia su amigo.

-Hola- dijo Logan , sentándose lentamente al lado de del rubio.

-Hola- respondió el rubio. Luego hubo un silencio mientras ambos escuchaban el ambiente.

-y...?- agrego Logan

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?-

-ah! no te preocupes-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué acaso no puedo citarte para pasar tiempo contigo?-

-sí, está bien... pero... pensaba que... necesitabas ayuda-

-Ahh! claro!... si necesito que me ayudes pero antes me gustaría saber qué te pasa-

- ¿A mí?-

-No, a James-

Logan dio una mirada de enfado.

-no se enoje Logie- dijo Kendall como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y luego comenzó a tirarle besos en forma de burla.

-¡Knight!- respondió Logan molesto- No me digas Logie-

-¿por qué** Logie**?- dijo Kendall resaltando el Logie

-Porque... la gente que me quiere... me... dice... Logie- Logan termino de decir esto con tono triste mientras ponía sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿y?- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano sobre la nuca de su amigo mientras le desordenaba el pelo - yo te quiero Logan-

Logan levanto su mirada hacia su amigo, sentía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - pero me siento tan solo-

- tú nunca vas a estar solo porque nos tienes a nosotros- dijo el rubio serio- si te sientes mal o si necesitas algo solo dínoslo-

-Siento tantas cosas-

-¿cómo qué? -

- Tú sabes, mi padre nos abandono hace poco, mucho estudio, mucho trabajo y ahora que mi madre se fue me siento tan solo en mi casa-

-¡¿Cómo?! Tu madre te dejo solo-

-si... se fue a un retiro o algo así-

-Pero Logie, tu casa es enorme ¿cómo soportas estar tan solo ahí?

- no lo sé, pero ya no quiero estar solo...ayer ... yo...

-¿ayer Tú...?-

-Ayer yo... ¡TRATE DE MATARME!-

Kendall no dijo nada, solo recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie. Logan lo imito, estaban frente a frente. Nadie dijo nada. Kendall iba a salir corriendo cuando fue interrumpido por la mano de Logan que lo había atrapado.

-¡por favor, no me dejes Kendall!... ya no quiero estar mas solo...siento que voy a mori...- Logan que había pronunciado cada palabra con sentimiento fue interrumpido por un golpe. Kendall había Golpeado de tal forma a Logan en la cara que lo obligo a perder el equilibrio, haciendo que el listo quedara sentado en el suelo, mientras que con una de sus manos se tocaba el golpe de su mejilla . El chico listo no pudo decir nada ya que el rubio se había abalanzado sobre él mientras le daba golpes en la cara.

-TU GRAN IDIOTA, COMO SE TE PUEDE PASAR POR LA CABEZA TALES ESTUPIDECES! ¡¿ACASO NO ERES EL MAS LISTO?!, ERES UN IDIOTA POR QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LA GENTE A TU ALREDERDOR TE QUIERE, TE AMA, LE IMPORTAS, QUE SIN TI NADA SERIA LO MISMO...ERES TAN PESIMISTA, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, estúpido- Kendall que había dicho sus palabras con enojo lentamente se convertían en palabras de amor y cariño. Sus golpes que al principio fueron duros, con cada palabra que decía iban disminuyendo en su intensidad que al finalizar se habían convertido en un abrazo para su amigo. Cuando Kendall comenzó a decir: " TE QUIERE, TE AMA, LE IMPORTAS... "su furia se convirtió en llanto, de sus ojos comenzaban a salir algunas lagrimas que se magnificaron con cada palabra.

-eres un estúpido por favor no vuelvas a hacer estupideces...yo te quiero, yo te amo, me importas demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a perderte- estas palabras habían sido dichas por el rubio, con tal dulzura que Logan no pudo aguantar su lagrimas y comenzó a llorar junto a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

-promete me que no volverás a hacer estupideces- dijo Kendall mientras que con una mano se secaba las lagrimas y con la otra ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

-no te lo puedo prometer-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kendall angustiado

-Por dos razones: primero cuando estoy solo me siento fatal y no controlo lo que hago y segundo... estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez- Dicho esta última frase el chico listo se acerco a su amigo y le dio un dulce pero apasionado beso con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el rubio seguía en shock no creía lo que estaba viviendo... pero lentamente cerro sus ojos y se sincronizaron sus labios. Lentamente bajo sus manos hacia la cadera de su amigo listo y lo acerco hacia su cuerpo. Cuando el aire fue una necesidad se separaron. Ambos se miraban aun ninguno de los dos creí lo que habia sucedido.

-¿Qué locura? ¿no?- dijo el rubio

-¿te arrepientes?-

-no, ¿y tú?- respondió Kendall con una sonrisa

-yo tampoco- dijo Logan.

-Te amo- agrego el rubio.

- Yo también te amo- replico el Listo.-

-debemos volver a clases-

-lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo-

-yo también- dijo el rubio con una cara triste, mientras se separo de su amigo para poder recoger sus cosas- ¡ya sé!-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Logan alarmado

-iré a tu casa a hacerte compañía-

-¡eso suena genial!-

-¿Qué suena genial?- preguntaron Carlos y James que venían llegando al lugar "especial"

-es..que...ken..-iba a comenzar a hablar Logan mientras fue interrumpido por Kendall - Los 4 dormiremos en la casa de Logan-

-Enserio- dijo James mirando a Logan.

-si-respondió este con una sonrisa.

-y ¿puedo dormir yo con James?- pregunto Carlos inocentemente.

-¡Carlos!- grito James poniéndose rojo.

-¿por qu...? -iba a pregunta Logan mirando a James pero volvió a ser interrumpido por Kendall - Esta bien Listo, tú duermes con James-

-es mejor que volvamos a clases- dijo James - y así los 4 amigos volvían a la escuela. Carlos y James iban adelante, mientras que Kendall y Logan iban mas atrás.

-¿tú crees qué ellos tienen ...algo?- pregunto Kendall

-Puede ser- respondió Logan mientras miraba a sus otros 2 amigos.

**Hola de nuevo! les gusto? espero que sí :D ¿ Qué pasa entre James y Carlos? ¿Qué pasara entre Kendall y Logan? preguntas que responderán si siguen la historia. Recordar que sus opiniones y comentarios son importantes para mí y eso un abrazo sicológico! cuídense :***


	2. Chapter 2

estás solo.-

capitulo 2

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! bueno para comenzar agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este relato XD em la verdad tenía pensado matar a Logan :'( [no me odien a mí , odien a mis sentimientos XD estaba muy triste] pero en el último momento me arrepentí y decidí convertir la historia triste en una historia de amor XD bueno... sin más preámbulos disfruten.**_

Volvimos rápido a clases, no sé porqué pero estaba muy preocupado por Logan. Desde que lo vi entrando al salón de clases con Kendall en la mañana, supe que algo andaba raro. Además, cuando estábamos en el lugar "especial" Kendall no había dejado que Logan terminar sus oraciones...mmmm ¿qué esconden?. También esta lo de Carlos... ¿por qué dijo eso?... _"Y ¿puedo dormir con James?"..._ ¿Qué estará tramando?... Soy su mejor amigo, prácticamente somos hermanos o al menos eso es para mí... ¿a caso siente algo más que amistad por mi?.. bueno volviendo a lo importante lo que dijo Carlos me desconcertó porque yo ya sabía que dormiría con él...ósea... no mal entiendan... era simple lógica... ¡ah! no entiendo porque dijo eso... tal vez esté tratando de pasar tiempo conmigo o tal vez quiera darle celos a...

-¡SEÑOR JAMES DIAMOND!- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de mi maestro de historia, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad y saltar de mi asiento.

-¡YO NO FUI!, ¡NO TIENE PRUEBAS!, ¡TENGO DERECHO A GUARDAR SILENCIO!, ¡NO HABLARE HASTA QUE TRAIGAN A MI ABOGADO!, ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE CARLOS!- al terminar de gritar todo esto apunte a Carlos. No sé porque lo hice pero lo hice... ahora tenía todos los ojos de mis compañeros en mí, cuyas expresiones era de rareza pero rápidamente cambiaron a risas y carcajadas, lo que provoco que la vergüenza me atacara haciendo que me colocara rojo a más no poder, lo sabía por lo caliente que estaban mis mejillas.

-¡HEY!- grito Carlos, haciendo que lo mirara.

-¡SEÑOR DIAMOND!- volvió a gritar el maestro, lo que hizo que ahora lo mirara a él.

-¿sí?- pregunte con voz temblorosa, viéndole a la cara

-El señor García no tiene la culpa de que usted este distraído en mi clase-

-si usted supiera- respondí con voz baja para que nadie me escuchara pero...

-¿Como dijo?-

-¿Yo?- respondí haciéndome el desentendido- Na..a...nada- agregue nervioso.

- Más le vale señor Diamond...si no quiere ganarse un castigo-

Luego de que digiera esto me senté rápidamente, aun sentía las mejillas rojas. Me di la vuelta para hablar con Carlos el cual me miraba con una expresión que decía : "_¡¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?!"._ Yo solo lo mire y moví los labios pronunciando un leve: "lo siento". No sé porque pero antes de volverme para mirar el pizarrón pase una rápida mirada a Logan, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran lo que provoco un leve rubor en él. No alcanzamos a estar más de 3 segundos con nuestras miradas encontradas cuando el miro a la ventana...¿estaba molesto conmigo?. Me di la vuelta para ver el pizarrón y poner atención en clases, pero en mi cabeza buscaba el motivo por el cual Logan estaba enojado conmigo... pero no encontraba ninguno.

-Logan- dije entre suspiro...¡¿Qué?!... ¿Si me gusta Logan?... NO... no me gusta Logan, ¡ah! resulta que ahora por preocuparme por él, por cuidarlo y porque paso la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en él... ¿significa que me gustas?. Logan para mí es un amigo al igual que Kendall o Carlos. Son mis mejores amigos y los quiero como amigos, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza pensar en tener más que una amistad con ellos y si eso ocurriese, es decir, si hipotéticamente me estoy enamorando de Logan, él no me correspondería, ya que, todos sabemos que no tiene tiempo para el amor porque tiene que dedicarse a sus estudios y su trabajo para poder así sacar adelante a su familia ya que su padre...los abandonó... ¡ESO ES!, Logan está molesto conmigo porque no me eh preocupado lo suficiente por él, es decir, debería haberlo acompañado en estos momentos difíciles pero estaba tan concentrado en mí que lo olvide totalmente...

Sonó el timbre de la escuela diciendo que Historia al fin había terminado y que era hora de salir a comer.

Arregle mis cosas, no vi a ninguno de mis amigos en el salón pero sabía perfectamente donde se encontraban. Salí de la Sala y vi a Logan caminando Solitario, de seguro Kendall y Carlos habían hecho una carrera hasta el lugar especial; lugar donde siempre almorzamos juntos ya sea con nieve, lluvia o un hermoso día como este.

-¡Logan!- grite mientras corría para acercarme a mi amigo. Al parecer no me había escuchado pues seguía caminando. Corrí más rápido hasta encontrarme detrás de él... le di un vistazo...caminaba lentamente con pasos cortos y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo... al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Me encontraba a su lado izquierdo así que le di un pequeño toque en su hombro derecho. Giro su cabeza hacia ese lado, no vio a nadie lógicamente, solo logro decir "¿Ken...? ". Iba a mirar al lado donde me encontraba pero le tape los ojos con mis manos y no dije nada.

-James- me dijo entre risas.

-¡hey! -le dije yo con decepción, sacando mis manos de sus ojos -¿cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Tus manos son las manos mas sueva que eh sentido- me respondió, provocándome un leve rubor -además, tú eres la única persona que se rocía un litro de desodorante.

-Pero es el nuevo desodorante CUDA-

-¿enserio? ¿es nuevo?, pero... hueles igual- cuando termino de hablar se acerco lentamente hacia mi cara...más bien iba hacia mi barbilla. Se puso a olfatear mi cuello. Yo no me opuse solo me deje llevar, la verdad era grato sentir su respiración en mi cuello... me ¿excitaba?.

-sí, tienes razón hueles un poco diferente-

-¿gracias?- le respondí extrañado, no sabía si era un cumplido o algo malo.

-es un cumplido- me respondió, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Durante todo estos "acontecimientos" no dejamos de caminar y ya habíamos llegado a nuestro lugar especial en donde no había nadie.

-qué raro...-comencé a decir mientras me sentaba en el pasto.

- deberían estar aquí- Logan completo mi oración mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-¿dónde pueden estar?- comencé a pensar en todas las posibilidades pero por alguna extraña y pervertida razón me imagina a mis otros mejores amigos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Esto primero me provoco asco, luego me dio vergüenza y me había puesto rojo ,y finalmente me... ¡excité!. No lo podía creer pero así era, tenía un gran problema entre las piernas. Trate de hacer todo lo posible para que Logan no se diera cuenta...saque rápidamente un libro de la mochila y me coloque a "leerlo" , tapando mi entrepierna. Realmente no soy muy bueno para leer pero había una gran razón por la que llevaba aquel libro en mi mochila...

-¿estás leyendo 50 sombras de grey?- me pregunto Logan entre risas.

Y esa es la razón. llevaba en mi mochila aquel libro, porque me habían dicho que era bueno, la verdad no sabía ¿por qué? pero al leerlo me di cuenta de que era porque tenía contenía de sexo explicito, cosa que no me llamo realmente la atención, es más, en la tarde le devolvería el libro al dueño. No pude decir nada solo miraba a Logan con la boca abierta.

-Eres un pervertido- me dijo nuevamente entre risas.

-¡no lo soy!-

-si lo eres- ahora se refería a mí como si fuera un niño.

-QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO-

-Entonces... ¿por qué Te excitaste__al pensar en Carlos y Kendall?-

yo no respondí nada solo lo miraba mientras sentía como mi cara cambiaba de color.

-yo...no...yo..es- no podía lograr formar ninguna oración.

-o acaso tampoco te excitaste cuando respire en tu cuello-

yo no sabía que decir .Realmente lo que me decía Logan me dejaba en shock porque ¿como podría saber lo que pensaba? Además yo pensaba que él estaba mal pero era todo lo contrario, como si algo hubiera pasado entre la mañana y el almuerzo que lo había alegrado y revivido.

-¿excitarme? ¿yo? ¿por causa tuya?. Logan no crees que alguien está siendo bastante egoísta-

-Lo dice el chico que anda con un peine y un espejo en su bolsillo.

-pero yo, si me preocupo por los demás, otra cosa es que no lo demuestre-

-¿por qué dices eso?-

-porque tú estás enojado conmigo-

-¿yo?- dijo con voz extrañando- ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo Jamie?

-¿No?, entonces...¿por qué cuando te mire en clases...preferiste mirar a la ventana en vez de a mí?

-Wow, James ahora si estas siendo egoísta-

-te estoy hablando en serio - le dije con una sonrisa.

él no correspondió mi sonrisa solo miro hacia el pasto mientras comenzaba a sacar el pasto del piso.

-no lo sé, han pasado tantas cosas: cosas tristes y otras felices-

- lo sé, todo lo que pasa en tu familia me preocupa bastante, solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo y que cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que pedirla- Logan comenzó a reír. yo lo miraba extrañado porque realmente estaba siendo sincero con mis palabras pero él parecía no tomarlas enserio.- ¿dije algo graciosos?- agregue enojado.

-No James- me dijo volviendo a ser serio- Es muy dulce todo lo que dices y lo sé; se que tú me quieres, que te preocupo y que cualquier cosa que necesite, tú estarán ahí para apoyarme. Yo también te quiero y me preocupas demasiado...es solo que si me hubieras dicho esto hoy en la mañana... todo sería tan diferente... es que Kendall me dijo exactamente lo mismo hace un rato y bueno se podría decir que te gano en alegrarme el día-

Cuando Logan termino de hablar un nuevo sentimiento nació en mi. Me sentía triste pero también enojado con... con ... con ¿Kendall?. Eran celos ... tenía celos de no ser yo quien alegrara el día de Logan; tenia celos de no ser yo la razón por la cual él sonriera... pero ¿Por qué con Logan? ¿Por qué nunca sentí celos de los chicos que se acercaban a mis novias? ¿Por qué él despertó este sentimiento en mi? Será acaso que de verdad me estoy enamorando de Logan

-Ah... me alegro de que Kendall piense igual que yo-pronunciar el nombre del rubio fue con un poco de odio

-oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-s-s-si- respondí con voz temblorosa- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿por qué pensabas en Carlos en clases de historia?

-¡¿Qué?!-

-ya sabes cuando el maestro te dijo que Carlos no tenía la culpa de que estuvieras distraído en clases y tu dijiste " si supiera"- todo lo que había dicho Logan, había sido dicho con una voz triste, avergonzada...lo que hizo que por un segundo hizo que me sintiera querido por él.

-ahhh es que... yo... pensaba...-

-bueno no es que me importe, pero... ¿ tú tienes algo con Carlos?-

-y..y...yo...c..con...Ca...car..Carlos- respondí tartamudeando.

-Claro no tienes que responderme si es que...- Logan se había quedado callado y me miraba con la boca abierta- ¡JAMES DIAMOND! eres un pervertido total, Te apuesto que pensabas en como violar a Carlos en mi casa-

-¡QUÉ! ¡LOGAN!- Yo definitivamente estaba rojo frente aquella acusación- TÚ SERÁS EL PERVERTIDO-

Logan se puso a reír. Hubo una pausa.

-yo con Carlos- dije entre suspiros. Logan solo me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿te gusta?-

- ¿quién?- le respondí mirándolo

-¿Yo te gusto? -respondió riendo, casi burlándose de mí-¿ Te gusta Carlos?-agrego calmando su risa.

-¿Celoso?- le respondí mientras le levantaba una ceja. Pude ver como un leve rubor apareció en su cara. Se veía tan adorable que produjo un leve rubor en mí. El volvió a desviar su cara, ahora miraba al frente. ¿Por qué evita mi mirada? ¿acaso lo estoy incomodando? ¿por qué siento que algo es diferente?...tal vez en el fondo si me quiere... tal vez tenga celos de Carlos. Cuando pensaba en esto me volvía a inundar una alegría tremenda.

-James...¿ qué opinas de la relación de un chico con otro chico?- interrumpo el silencio Logan.

-¿chico con chico?- respondí un poco extrañado. Cuando dijo eso me sentía feliz... tal vez si existiese esa posibilidad de que yo este con Logan.

-Sí, ya sabes... Un hombre amé a otro y bueno se tomen de la mano, se abrasen, se besen-

-¿Y tengan sexo?- agregue entre risas. él no dijo nada seguía mirando el pasto. -La verdad no lo sé, el amor es algo tan complicado... El amor es un sentimiento, no es algo que este predestinado entre hombres y mujeres. El amor no respeta fronteras, se adueña de todo. El amor es la luz que ilumina tu oscuridad. El amor es fuerza para poder continuar. Amar es cuando piensas en esa persona y comienzas a sonreír como tonto... -en este punto de mi respuesta, ya me había ganado la mirada de Logan. Era yo ahora quien al pronunciar la última frase comenzaba a sonreír. gire la cabeza para ver a Logan.- Amor es amor, y sabes que es amor cuando quieres que esa persona este junto a ti, solo contigo, sin importar lo que los demás piensen...- Logan por alguna razón estaba llorando. Acerque mi manos a su cara y limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares- Logan yo te amo- dije finalmente. Me acerque lentamente a su cara. trato de decir algo pero no pudo porque en ese momento lo callé con un beso. No fue un beso apasionado más bien era un beso superficial, solo fue un leve rosé entre nuestro labios y duro no más de 6 segundos. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón latía, iba demasiado rápido. Rápidamente me puse de pie, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del lugar especial. Mientras corría vi como Kendall y Carlos venían al lugar especial conversando alegremente. Cuando pase al lado de ellos cruce mi vista con la de Kendall, desvié la mirada y seguí corriendo. Escuche como uno de los 2 se daba la vuelta y me seguía...yo solo corrí más rápido. La verdad me sentía terrible, me sentía no correspondido, me sentía como si hubiera cometido el error más grande de mi vida... ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de mi amigo?

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- grite mientras me encerraba en un cubículo del baño. me puse enfrente de la pared y me puse a llorar. No encontraba ninguna solución a lo que había pasado...¿ Con que cara miraría ahora a Logan? ¿Qué le diría? "Lo siento Logan no quería besarte" o "fue un error" sabiendo que no era un error. Ahora estaba enojado conmigo mismo, "soy tan estúpido" me decía.

-¿James?- escuche la voz de alguien que me llamaba afuera.

**~En el lugar "especial" ~**

-¡Logan! ¿Qué paso con James? - me pregunto. Yo solo lo mire no sabía que decir. Dos de mis mejores amigos (personas que realmente quiero y daría cualquier cosa por ellos) me habían consolado y besado el día en que me sentía peor.

Ya sé, ustedes se dirán:"tu dijiste que amabas a Kendall" y es así, lo amo, pero cuando llegue a la escuela hace 1 años atrás...James, fue mi primer amigo y digamos que yo sentía más que una amistad por él... Además todo eso que dijo sobre el amor, me recordó a como pensaba yo respecto a mi amor por él...¡ah! ahora estoy tan confundido.

-¡Logan! ¿Qué paso con James?- escuche la voz nuevamente. No dije nada por un momento...no sabía que decirle. ¿cómo reaccionaría? estoy seguro de que me odiaría porque traicione nuestra amistad además James es muy importante para él. Pero vi a su alrededor y me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿Y Kendall?-

-Salió detrás de James- me respondió Carlos

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Les gusto? espero que sí :3 ¿Qué pasara con Logan? ¿Por qué Carlos tiene poca participación? ¿ Qué sucederá entre James y Kendall en el baño? preguntas que pronto responderemos.**

**La verdad no tenía pensado terminar el capitulo así y como que me quede sin ideas xD así que si tienen alguna sugerencia :)... Bueno pero tratare de actualizar pronto...como siempre recordarles que opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas :3 eso cuídense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Estás solo**

**Capitulo 3**

**HOOOOLAAAA! ¿cómo están? espero que bien :3 ... bueno aquí les traigo el 3 capitulo de No estás solo" espero que les sea de su agrado... en esta ocasión quiero agradecerle a YunaNeko13 principalmente creo que me entiende XD a también a ILOVEKL (Fernando) Dreizel y a GustaboRusherboy13 porque simplemente sus comentarios me alegran XD sin mas preámbulos ... disfruten:**

-¿Y Kendall?-

-Salió detrás de James- me respondió Carlos. Hubo un silencio prolongado. La verdad no sabía que decir, parte de mi quería salir corriendo a ver a James pero la otra parte de mi sabía que si me movía tendría que enfrentarme a James y a Kendall... Tenía miedo.

-Logan- pronuncio el Latino, interrumpiendo el silencio- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

-Carlos...-respondí mientras trataba de ordenar las palabras en mi mente. El latino se sentó junto a mí. No apartaba la mirada de mi cara- Todo esto es culpa mía-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque...- comencé- james...y... yo ...nos besamos- cuando pude pronunciar mi declaración mire a mi latino amigo, el cual, seguía mirando me. Parecía que aun no entendía que dos de sus mejores AMIGOS; Hombres se habían besado.

-¿y?- se limito a responder- Logan... no creo que ese sea el problema o la razón por la cual James haya salido corriendo de esa forma.

-Es decir... ¿te preocupa más como se encuentra a qué nos besamos?

El latino solo asintió - Logan, no me importa mucho con quien estén. Son mis mejores amigos; lo importante es que sean felices- cuando mi amigo termino de hablar me regalo una sonrisa; sabía que estaba siendo sincero.

-gracias- le dije con un tono suave. Hubo una pausa nuevamente en donde ambos escuchamos el ambiente. Parecía como si todos los problemas que tenia se habían ido con las palabras de Carlos.

-Logan- volvió a comentar el latino - James corría...¿ Por qué tu no le correspondiste o él no te correspondió?- Lo mire. Cuando James me besó...entre en shock. No esperaba que hiciera eso y creo que ese fue el motivo por el cual no correspondí el beso, es decir, quede en shock porque hace mucho tiempo atrás quería besarlo, y ahora... no lo sé, pero no quiero que quedé con la sensación de que hizo algo mal... después de todo yo alguna vez lo amé y al parecer lo sigo ¿amando?.

-y-y-yo no correspondí el beso- respondí finalmente con la voz entrecortada y suave

-¿no sentiste nada?-

-Carlos- comencé- La verdad es que cuando llegue aquí, mi mejor amigo fue James, y bueno... yo...lo quería más que como un amigo- hubo una pausa en donde tome valor - Pero rápidamente resistí a la idea de tener algo con él, ya que en ese entonces James tenia novia y la verdad, verlo feliz me hacia feliz, además ser su amigo me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, ser su confidente y ganarme su confianza... no arruinare todo esto por un besó.

El latino durante todo mi discurso me miraba con mucha atención. No sé porque pero me dio la impresión de que Carlos se había sentido identificado con mi historia.

-Entonces... James te está demostrando que te ama, pero tú no quieres corresponderle por perder su amistad- aclaro el latino.

Olvide mencionarle a Carlos que antes le había declarado mi amor a Kendall.

-sí, pero... yo..antes...- pronuncie con voz baja. Carlos no había entendido nada y ahora me miraba con una ceja alzada- Yo antes besé a Kendall.

Rápidamente la expresión de intriga de mi amigo se desvaneció. Ahora parecía estar sorprendido y a la vez...decepcionado.

-eso es un problema mayor- dijo volviendo a sonreír- eres un suertudo; dos pretendientes Logan Mitchell.

Solo correspondí su sonrisa y le di un amistoso golpe en el hombro. Nos reímos por un momento como si uno de los 2 hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo...¿por qué? quien sabe. Era ese tipo de risa donde comienza uno y luego le sigue él otro, como si fuera una competencia. Cuando logramos calmar nuestra euforia, hubo una nueva pausa.

-Carlos- interrumpí yo el silencio esta vez- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

Carlos quien me miraba, volvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-creo-creo-creo-creo- comenzó casi cantando- creo que los sentimientos que regresan es porque jamás se fueron.

Las palabras de Carlos me habían impactado. No podía creer como, el chico más tonto, infantil e inmaduro de probablemente todo el mundo fuera capaz de decir algo con tanto sentimiento. "¿de verdad seguía enamorado de James?" "¿de verdad le gustaba?" "¿por qué lo hizo?" "¿ y Kendall?" " amo a Kendall ¿no?". Mi mente fue bombardeada por todas estas preguntas.

-wow- pronuncie volviendo a la realidad.

-¿qué?- pregunto el latino divertido- ¡oye! yo también siento- agrego asiéndose el ofendido.

-eres tierno Carlos- le dije mientras apoyaba mi mano es su hombro para poder colocarme de pie - la chica que te corresponda algún día será muy suertuda- agregue mientras sacudía la suciedad de mis pantalones.

Él solo rio. se puso de pie y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

-Logan- pronuncio antes de entrar al salón- ¿por qué crees que tiene que ser una chica?. Acaso no existe la posibilidad de que sea un... chico.

Lo miré. Por un momento pensé que yo era quien le gustaba, por lo cual la expresión de mi cara era de extrañeza, definitivamente no quería mas confusiones en el amor. Él, al ver mi expresión cambio su vista..estaba avergonzado.

-Carlos- comencé, ganándome su mirada- ¿soy yo el afortunado?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-logan...- comenzó él.

**~En Los Baños~**

**(hace unos minutos)**

-¿James?- escuche la voz de alguien que me llamaba desde afuera.

-no está- respondí mientras secaba mis lagrimas

-James- pronuncio suavemente la voz- Sal, te juro que no me reiré de tu apariencia- agrego con tono de burla.

-Ha Ha, muy gracioso Kendall- le respondí. Él solo rio levemente.

-Vamos James, tan solo quiero hablar contigo-

-¡NO Knight!- grite.

-¡Bien!- grito molesto el rubio - No me iré de aquí hasta que salgas-. Vi por debajo de la puerta como se sentaba en el piso.

-No seas un estúpido- le respondí sentándome en el WC - nos castigaran a ambos.

-¡Y a mí que!-grito el rubio que aún sonaba molesto.- prefiero perder todo un sábado con castigos a que uno de mis mejores amigos este llorando.

Lo que dijo kendall me animo. él era una persona grandiosa, le importaba mucho mas la felicidad de los demás a la suya y preferia dejarse en la verguenza misma o meterse en muchos problemad con tal de sus amigos estuviesen felices ¿cómo enojarse con él?, Al menos yo no podia.

-¿enserio no te vas a ir?- le pregunte ya con mi voz más tranquila. Estaba arrepentido por hablarle de esa forma, después de todo el no tenia la culpa de mi "enojo-tristeza"

-enserio- respondió él.

-entonces apártate-

al terminar de decir esto abrí lentamente la puerta para que no cayera de espalda. cuando la abrí, él me esperaba de frente, nos miramos. Me miraba fijamente con... con pena. Como odio que la gente haga eso...odio que me tengan compasión, que crean que no puedo hacer nada sin su ayuda y que solo soy un alma perdida.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte mientras desviaba la mirada y volvía a usar el tono enojado-

No respondió solo me miraba con esa expresión de pena.

-¡Qué!- grite

Seguía sin moverse, solo me miraba con esa maldita expresión.

-¡Ya basta! ¡deja de mirarme así!- iba a volver a encerrarme en el cubículo pero me detuvo una mano que me tomaba el brazo. Forceje para poder soltarme pero su mano fue más fuerte. Gire mi brazo rápidamente logrando soltarme de su mano pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se interpuso colocando su pierna.

-James- dijo suavemente. Su voz también tenía un poco de dolor pues su pierna había recibido todo el impacto de mi portazo.

Yo no respondí. Seguía haciendo fuerza para poder cerrar la puerta.

-Jamie por favor para- volvió a decir. ahora su voz era plenamente dolor. la voz con la que había pronunciado esto me sorprendió, haciendo que inmediatamente parara de hacer fuerza. ahora era yo quien estaba preocupado por él, no quería lastimarlo.

-¡Kendall!- grite saliendo del cubículo- y-y-yo no quería...- agregue con voz temblorosa.

-No importa- me respondió con una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por una queja de su parte. Su pierna le debía doler mucho.

-¡Kendall! yo-yo de verdad lo siento mucho-

-Jamie- me dijo con su voz suave y dulce- No imp...- fue interrumpido por una nueva queja.

-Kendall siéntate así no te dolerá tanto- dicho esto lo ayude a sentarse y me senté junto a él. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Me sentía bastante culpable y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón a Kendall, quien por mucho que digiera que no importaba, no me tranquilizaba.

-está bien- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo nuestro silencio - fue un accidente-

-¡No!- grite - no fue un accidente, de verdad lo siento mucho Kendall...soy un estúpido.

-James, no eres un estúpido... a mucho un egoísta- dijo con una leve risa. yo solo guarde silencio.

-De verdad James... no fue tu intensión lastimarme. Sé que estas "enojado", "molesto", "triste" por algo...- dijo mientras volvía la mirada hacia mí -...pero la cosa es que...esa es la reacción de una persona herida y la entiendo, pero...-

-Kendall- le dije desconcertado con voz leve-

-...no sé porque estas triste o enojado, pero quiero saberlo porque me importas así que te pido que por favor me digas y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-yo...-comencé con voz baja- ...yo no lo sé...creo que cometí el error más grande de mi vida y me desquite con la persona equivocada.

-ya veo- dijo el rubio- si yo soy esa "persona equivocada" estoy seguro de que te perdono porque realmente te entiende y te quiere mucho-

-gracias- le respondí sonriendo.

-pero... ¿Qué error tan grande pudiste haber cometido?-

-yo confundí la amistad con amor- le respondí con la voz triste

-mmmmm... que lastima, tal vez ella no era la indicada.

-el problema es que no es "ella"- hable rápidamente provocando que él no entendiera.

-¿disculpa?-

-no me enamore de una chica- le respondí avergonzado.

-mmmmm...¿se puede saber de quién?-

-tú lo conoces-

-¿Carlos?- pregunto rápidamente.

-No - respondí sorprendido - ¿por qué todos creen que tengo algo con Carlos?-

-Eres su mejor amigo- respondió el rubio

-Tu también eres mi mejor amigo pero no estoy enamorado de ti-

-ah, pero eso es diferente... me refiero a que tu eres el más cercano a él de los tres- se explico el rubio. La atmosfera silenciosa y triste era cambiada por una más alegre y amistosa- además yo soy horrible-

lo que dijo el rubio me causo risa- tú no eres horrible Kendall-

-¿me estás diciendo lindo?- me pregunto bromeando

-no eres tan guapo como yo pero eres aceptable- le dije entre broma. La verdad creo que lo que dije lo había ofendido más que divertirlo pues no había dicho nada- Tus ojos son lindos-

Mi último comentario lo saco de sus pensamientos y volvió a reír conmigo

-gracias- se limito a decir él.

Kendall era genial, en unos cuantos minutos ya me había hecho olvidar todos los problemas que tenia. Es increíble como existen personas que pueden llegar a tener ese efecto en nosotros, traten de nuca alejarse de ellos porque son las únicas personas que nos quieren de verdad.

-¿y bien?-pregunto el rubio

-¿qué?- la verdad no entendía a que se refería, ¿me había hablado mientras pensaba?

-¿quién es el chico que te gusta?-

-No es que tan solo me guste, lo amo, pero estoy seguro de que él no siente lo mismo-

-¿te lo dijo?-

-no, pero lo besé y no correspondió el beso-

-no lo habrás sorprendido con tal acción James, tal vez el si te quiere pero no esperaba que lo besaras-

-tal vez... tienes razón- pronuncie mientras volvía la imagen de mi beso con Logan a mi mente. Mi rubio amigo había ganado un punto a su favor. No pensé en cómo se había sentido Logan y la verdad nuestro beso fue demasiado corto como para que pudiera reaccionar y corresponder nuestro beso.

-James ¿me vas a decir quién es?- pregunto mi rubio amigo nuevamente -¡la curiosidad me está matando!- no pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara de ansiedad.

-está bien pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-te lo prometo-

-y que me ayudaras a que él este conmigo-

-Wow, sí que lo quieres demasiado- me dijo entre risa.- ya dime de una vez quien es-

-es...Logan- dije finalmente. Kendall no dijo nada parecía que la noticia lo había afectado más de lo que me imagine, después de todo había actuado muy comprensible cuando le dije que quería, más bien AMABA a un chico.-¿y?- le pregunte.

-¡ah! ¿qué?- respondió Kendall

-Me ayudaras a conquistarlo- al decir "conquistarlo" no pude evitar sonrojarme. Kendall se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió.

-Claro que si Jamie... todo por tu felicidad- me respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa como siempre.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres el mejor?- le pregunte

-no- me respondió él extrañado

-pues lo eres-

-gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa- Kendall, creo que es mejor que volvamos a clases... a esta hora solo nos deben quedar 30 minutos de artes.

-no lo sé, nos quedan 30 minutos para que comience el fin de semana.

-¿iremos a la casa de Logan?- pregunte mientras sentía que mis mejillas se tornaban rojas.

- ¿crees que es lo mejor?- pregunto el rubio

-creo que tenemos que ir, no por mí, sino porque Logan está pasando por momentos difíciles.

-si supieras-

-¿cómo?-

-ah..que ...logan... ya sabes... su padre y su medre lo dejaron solo... debe estar muy lastimado el pobre- respondió el rubio nervioso.

-tienes razón- le respondí pensando en el porqué se había puesto nervioso- sabes...- agregue.

-¿qué?-

-Cuando hable con Logan hace unos minutos me dijo que tu le habías alegrado el día y la verdad me enoje bastante contigo... te tenia celos Kendall

-James- comenzó con voz suave- si yo hubiera sabido todo esto...no me hubiera acercado a Logan. Solo quiero que sean felices mis amigos.

-gracias- pronuncie levemente. Me sentía feliz al saber que tenia a alguien con quien hablar, y que sobre todo esto, me apoyaba y me ayudaría a ser feliz con tal vez la persona que eh querido todo este tiempo.

-Bien, tengo una idea- dijo Kendall interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - el plan es ...- comenzó a explicarme su plan. No sé cuánto tiempo habían pasado, pero el plan parecía perfecto, solo necesitábamos una cosa...más bien necesitábamos deshacernos de una cosa... Carlos, que por alguna razón quería dormir conmigo. ¿por qué?¿quién sabe? Carlos a veces puede sorprenderte.

-ok entonces yo...- iba a decir algo pero comenzó a sonar el timbre. me puse de pie y extendí mi mano a mi amigo para que se levantara, y nos dirigimos al salón de clases.

**~En el Salón de clases.~**

Comenzó a sonar el Timbre escolar, la jornada había terminado. La clase de artes fue bastante molesta el profesor nos había dejado el trabajo de hacer una línea del tiempo de la historia del arte... Solo era un trabajo absurdo. Estas 2 horas en las que teníamos que planificar nuestro trabajo no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido este día: técnicamente soy el novio de uno de mis amigos pero bese a otro que realmente me gustaba hace mucho tiempo y ambos irán a mi casa hoy a dormir. Además Carlos, quien también irá a mi casa a dormir, me dejo pensando con su gran frase "los sentimientos que regresan es porque jamás se fueron" y no era la única forma en la que me dejo pensando pues...

-Carlos- comencé, ganándome su mirada- ¿soy yo el afortunado?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-logan...- comenzó él- no, no eres tú pero esa persona tiene que ver contigo.

-Es ¡James!-Le dije exaltado- Carlos de verdad lo siento no era mi intención...- Carlos me interrumpió poniendo me la mano en la boca. Solo cuando me calme la saco.

-No es James... es...es Kendall- el latino termino de decir esto muy decepcionado.

-Carlos...yo... de verdad lo siento- le dije apenado.

- No es tu culpa Logie- me respondió con una sonrisa- Si tu lo haces feliz; yo seré feliz... tan solo no lo lastimes con lo de James.

-Carlos yo...- iba hablar pero me vi interrumpido otra voz.

-Entren jóvenes, Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- ahora nos interrumpió nuestro profesor de artes. Lógicamente Todos Entramos al Salón pero solo cuando me senté me di cuenta de que James y Kendall no estaban. Le di una mirada a Carlos para saber si sabía algo pero el solo miraba el puesto ausente de Kendall al otro lado del Salón...

Estas 2 horas como dije fueron un gran tormento. Espere a que todos se fueran para poder ir con Carlos a buscar a James y Kendall.

-Carlos ¿Por qué querías dormir Con James? ósea podríamos haber dormido todos juntos o cada uno separado después de todo mi casa tiene bastantes habitaciones- le pregunte para sacar tema mientras veía como ordenaba sus cosas.

-quería darle celos a Kendall- dijo apenado- pero él solo apoyo la decisión y ahora entiendo que era para pasar tiempo contigo- termino de hablar con una sonrisa. yo solo le correspondí.

-¿vamos a buscarlos?-

-si- grito alegre el latino

íbamos saliendo de La sala cuando de frente, en la puerta nos encontramos con los desaparecidos... ninguno de nosotros dijo nada por unos segundos, todos mirábamos el piso avergonzados.

-¿vamos?- pregunte yo levantando la mirada

-si vamos- respondió finalmente Kendall.

-a La casa de Logan- grito Carlos eufórico.

-a la casa de Logan- replico James con tono más bajo.

**Hola nuevamente! Les gusto? espero que sí :3. ¿que planearon James y Kendall? ¿por qué Kendall no le dice la verdad a James? ¿que hará Logan? Carlos cada vez tiene más participación ¿no creen?**

**Bueno ya di las gracias a todos y bueno... comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias serán bien recibida y me ayudaran a escribir mas xD un abrazo psicológico y cuídense :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**No estás Solo**

**Capitulo 04. **

**Final**

**Parte 1/?**

**HOOOOOOLA A TODOS! como están? espero que bien :3 confieso que cuando subí el 3 capitulo estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabía cómo lo recibirían pero tantos comentarios positivo me alegraron XD XD algunos me sacaron lagrimas XD :') xD XD si, esta es la primer parte del final espero que les guste.**

Pov. Logan

La camina a mi casa, que no está muy lejos de la escuela, fue silenciosa. Yo caminaba adelante junto a mi Latino amigo. Detrás estaba Kendall y junto a este, iba James, quien caminaba con la mirada en el piso y no había dicho ninguna palabra. Prácticamente nadie había dicho nada solo Carlos, era quien de vez en cuando trataba de crear una conversación preguntándonos: "¿vieron el partido de ayer? ","¿hay exámenes la próxima semana? " ,"¿vieron las noticias de ayer?". De verdad quería que el silencio incomodo que nos rodeaba terminará, pero era casi imposible. Cada uno parecía ir perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo No quería lastimar a ninguno de mis amigo... si me quedaba con Kendall; lastimaba a Carlos y aunque el digiera que sería feliz, en el fondo sabia que le dolería verme con Kendall, además James también saldría lastimado ¿supongo?. Necesitaba hablar con él pero tenía que ser en el momento adecuado. Cuando salimos de Clases, realmente no me preocupaba saber donde estaba Kendall sino que quería salir a buscar a James para poder aclarar toda esta "situación", pero verlo de frente en la puerta del salón con el rubio, me asombro. Tal vez Kendall ya había hablado con él y le había aclarado que él y yo teníamos algo, eso explicaría porque James este tan decaído pero cuando comenzamos a caminar me di cuenta de Kendall cojeaba, ¡¿Qué cosas estuvieron haciendo?!. No pude evitar ponerme rojo mientras por mi mente pasaba la idea de que James y Kendall estuvieron teniendo... haciendo... ¡Cosas raras!.

-Logan ¿estás enfermo? ¡estás rojo!- dijo Litos mientras me miraba. Rápidamente Kendall y James levantaron sus miradas.

-Y-Y-Y- YO e-e-es-o-oy b-i-i-e-en-respondí tartamudeando

-¿Tienes frio?, ¿estás Cansado?, ¿te duele algo?- Kendall me tomo del hombro. Parecía muy preocupado.

-Estoy Bien- le respondí con voz suave, mientras giraba mi cabeza para verlo y sonreírle, pero... vi al mismo tiempo como Carlos y James giraban sus cabezas en otra dirección para evitar vernos. ¡¿ Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?! solo fueron unas preguntas, no es como si me estuviera diciendo que me amara o algo por el estilo.

" Por favor no sean tan obvios que me hacen sentir culpable" pensé en decirles mientras volvía a mirar hacia adelante. Estábamos cerca de llegar a mi casa.

Bueno cuando llegamos entramos como si nada. Los chicos dejaron sus cosas en el salón y yo me dirigí a mi habitación que está en el segundo piso a dejar mis cosas porque no me gusta que estén tiradas por ahí. Abrí lentamente la puerta y ver mi habitación me dio miedo pues aun estaban todas las cosas del día anterior

~Flash Back~

...Para distraerme un rato me puse a leer fanfictions ... encontré uno en particular que me llamo la atención. Se trataba de un chico que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, él era una persona reservada de pocos amigos...que se sentía totalmente solo y odiado por todo el mundo aunque realmente si tenía gente a su alrededor que lo quería. Su padre había abandonado a su familia hace 6 años dejando a un niño como padre que tuvo que "madurar" muy rápido, una mujer con el corazón roto y ahora que debía buscar trabajo y a un niño que seguía soñando que su padre volvería a entrar por la puerta una de estas noches. Parecía como si aquel joven era yo, pensaba exactamente igual que yo, pero había una cosa diferente... él para disminuir su tristeza, cortaba sus brazos...bueno sus venas. Mientras yo leía con atención el relato no puede evitar que esa idea pasara por mi mente _" ¿Qué pasaría si yo lo hago?"... _una nueva tristeza me invadió, la soledad me _ataco de nuevo...__Saque de mi mesa de noche un cuchillo que siempre guardo por seguridad pero tal vez esta noche tendría otro fin._

_Me puse de pie, lleve el cuchillo hasta mis brazos y di el primer corte. Sentí un ardor y un dolor indescriptible pero se sentia relajante hacerlo, es decir, me sentía bien haciéndolo . Rápidamente di el segundo, tercer y cuarto corte... ahora lo disfrutaba. Por un momento me sentía feliz, la sangre corría por mis brazos manchando el piso ...comencé a sacudir los brazos ¿por qué? no lo sé, me sentía bien, feliz, ya nada importaba. no tome en cuenta que estaba perdiendo sangre y me puse a escribir. escribí una cartas de despedidas a mi madre y...a mis amigos...en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta la estupidez que había cometido tome una playera del armario y la apreté contra mis brazos para que parara la sangre...esperaba que no fuera tan tarde...ya no quería morir. Solo cuando vi que la sangre ya había parado me relaje...y me acosté en mi ensangrentada cama. No podía dormir así que seguí leyendo la historia..._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

..bueno estaba la cuchilla con la que trate de matarme, habían grandes manchas de sangre en el piso y en la cama y habían unas cuantas hojas donde escribí como me sentía y un posible testamento. Realmente parecía la escena de un asesinato. Ver todo esto me causo que recordara todas las razones por las que había comenzado todo... la tristeza volvía atacar. Rápidamente tire mis cosas sobre mi cama y salí de la habitación cerrándola con llave. No quería volver a sentirme solo y cometer otra locura. no habían pasado más de 5 minutos cuando baje. Desde las escaleras pude ver a Carlos y Kendall que estaban sentados en el sofá mientras conversaban y reían. No pude evitar pensar lo difícil que es para Carlos estar cerca de Kendall, en sí era difícil al principio sabiendo que él era heterosexual pero ahora que sabía que no lo era y quería a otra persona debía serle aun mas difícil. realmente parecía disfrutar estar cerca de él. "eso sí es amor" pensé... se veían tan felices juntos; se veían como una pareja ... "James" me vino el nombre de mi amigo a la mente... ¿dónde estaba? me dirigí hacia el latino y mi "novio" pero no quería incomodarles, así que me senté en otro sofá. Mientras me sentaba ambos callaron y me veían fijamente...creo que logre justamente lo que no quería.

-¿y James? les pregunte.

-¿Que vamos a hacer en la noche?- pregunto James mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja que tenia 4 vasos con jugos... ¡james! había hablado. Su repentina participación en la conversación hizo que se ganara nuestras miradas. Él se avergonzó y volvió a mirar en otra dirección mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano. Todos comenzamos a reír.

-No lo sé-dijo Kendall, mientras recibía su jugo y de Carlos - ¿que se les ocurre?.

-Podríamos Salir a jugar hockey callejero- dijo Carlos saltando recibiendo su jugo.

-Podríamos no hacer eso y jugar uno videojuegos- dije yo mientras James se sentaba junto a mí y me entregaba un vaso. Mi comentario hizo que el latino se molestará pero él sabía que lo había dicho como una broma.

-yo pensaba que podríamos...- volvió a hablar James- ...ver unas películas terror- agrego el chico lindo recobrando su alegre carácter.

-¡Eso suena Genial!- grito Kendall quien ama este tipo de películas ¿cómo pueden gustarle?. A mi realmente no me gustan mucho ese tipo de películas es que, las películas de terror con fantasmas son muy falsas, es decir, es imposible que existan pero las películas de suspenso..esas dan miedo. Por otro lado James es muy asustadizo pero siempre trata de hacerse el valiente y Carlos, ah Carlos... él sufre bastante con estas películas. Un ejemplo sería cuando vimos "_Pesadilla en Elm Street_", estuvo un mes entero sin dormir.

-y... ¿qué película veríamos?- pregunto con temor el latino...Pobre, ya había comenzado a sufrir.

-Podríamos ver "Rec " o "Insidius"-respondió James

-Esas suenan geniales-dije yo. James ahora me miraba con una sonrisa. Lo que hizo que me sonrojara. Por suerte Kendall no se había dado cuenta ya que en ese momento...

-Carlos ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Kendall.

-¡Nada!- grito este , de seguro miles escenas terroríficas pasaban por su mente.

-Bien, entonces veremos películas de terror- Renovó Kendall. Yo y James le sonreímos pero aún pensaba en Carlos...

-Carlos... te apuesto a que te gano en batalla biológica explosiva 3- dije para que no se sintiera tan asustado.

-HA HA- se rio Kendall- Todos sabemos quién es el mejor-

-Gracias Kendall pero no tienes que alagarme- Dijo rápidamente James. Carlos comenzó a reír.

-chicos Yo soy el mejor- dijo el latino.

De un momento a otro, todo se había convertido en una discusión. Carlos y James trataban de golpearse pero Kendall y yo los deteníamos con nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

-¡basta!- grito el rubio. Todos nos detuvimos y lo miramos- Hay una sola forma de saber quién es el mejor en batalla biológica explosiva 3.

Ahora nos encontrábamos todos jugando Batalla biológica explosiva 3 . Carlos y James saltaban en el sofá grande mientras que Kendall y yo estábamos sentados. Pasaron cerca de 4 horas y finalmente teníamos a un campeón... Carlos. El latino hacia su baile de la victoria y refregaba su victoria ante James, quien solo lo miraba enojado.

-Soy mejor que Tú- dijo el latino señalándome- que Tú- señalo a Kendall- y que...- no alcanzo a terminar ya que en ese momento James envistió a Carlos. Ellos siempre hacían cosas así por lo que Kendall y yo no nos preocupamos realmente, solo reímos.

-es media noche, creo que es el momento perfecto para ver las películas-hable yo.

James y Carlos rápidamente dejaron de "pelear" y se pusieron de pie.

-necesitamos Comida y bebida- dijo el rubio.

-yo me encargo de eso- dijo James y salió hacia la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo- agregue mientras me ponía de pie y lo seguía. Está bien que mis amigos estén en mi casa pero no quería que pasara algo malo.

-¿Qué hago yo?- me pregunto el latino mientras seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

-Carlos ven aquí y ayúdame a buscar las películas- le respondió Kendall.

Deje al Latino y a el rubio solos..." no harán nada malo ¿verdad?" me pregunte. Entre a la cocina y vi a James miraba ansioso el microondas. Él me miro sorprendido...

-No soy tan inútil ¿sabes?-me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le respondí imitándolo.

-lo sé, pero también te puedo ayudar-

-Tengo todo bajo control - dijo mientras serbia jugo en otros vasos.

-James ... yo...- De verdad quería hablar con él sobre todo lo que había pasado pero no encontraba el valor necesario para comenzar una conversación.

-¿Si?- pregunto él mientras sacaba las palomitas del microondas y las colocaba en un plata

-...yo te ayudo con los vasos- le dije y me acerque a donde se encontraban.

-ok -me respondió él y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿vamos a ver la peli?- agrego mientras abría la puerta de la cocina como un acto para que fuéramos a ver la película. Yo comenzó a caminar pero antes de salir de la cocina tropecé, no sé porque pero en ese momento cerré los ojos...

Pov James

En ese momento no tenía conciencia de mis acciones pero mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo. deje caer el plato de palomitas y mis piernas me llevaron hacia Logan. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Logan entre mis brazos... Lo vi, tenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan adorable y vulnerable. Todo nuestro alrededor estaba cubierto de palomitas y sentía mojado mi abdomen, al parecer el jugo había terminado ahí pero ¡¿Qué importaba?! Tenía a Logan en mis brazos. Lentamente abrió los ojos y me miro, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas... se veía tan adorable.

-James yo...- dijo mi bajo amigo mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban.

-no...- dije yo mientras que a cada segundo que pasaba cortaba la distancia entre los labios de mi amigo y los míos. estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros, sentía su respiración, vi como cerró los ojos "¡Sí! va a corresponder el beso" pensé. Estaba demasiado feliz, accidentalmente habíamos creado una atmosfera perfecta. todo parecía un sueño... pero como es en todo sueño... se tiene que despertar.

-Chicos, ya encontramos la película, Kendall me mando a ver si ya tienen listas las... cosas- Había dicho el latino mientras entraba a la cocina. Rápidamente Logan y yo miramos a Carlos quien solo nos miraba sorprendido- creo que es mejor que me vaya- agrego el latino

-¡Carlos!...yo... nosotros...- no encontraba las palabras para explicarme pero era tarde pues el latino ya había dejado la cocina. Ni logan ni yo, volvimos a decir algo por un momento pero durante todo este silencio, seguí abrazando a mi Logan.

"Mi Logan" pensé.

-¡James! interrumpió el silencio mi Logan mientras veía mi playera. Yo vi hacia donde él veía. Claro mi playera estaba mojada- Lo siento mucho- agrego mientras tomaba unas servilletas y las pasaba por mi abdomen.

-no te preocupes, solo es jugo- le dije mientras le sonreía. Él entendió que no estaba molesto y que realmente era sincero.

-está bien- dijo finalmente rindiéndose a mi sonrisa- pero no te puedes quedar mojado-

-Ok- era yo quien me rendía a él ahora.

-en mi habitación tengo una playera para que te cambies -

"¿me estaba invitando a su habitación?" pensé. No pude evitarlo pero cosas locas pasaron por mi mente... estuvimos a punto de besarnos ... ¿Por qué no puede pasar algo más?..."JAMES CONTROLATE" me dije a mí mismo.

-¿Pero el desorden?- pregunte yo volviendo a la realidad.

-Cierto... ve tú a cambiarte yo arreglare esto- me respondió.

No pude evitar golpearme en la cara haciendo un "facepalm" lo que causo la risa de Logan. Sí que soy un estúpido, desaproveche una oportunidad tan importante como esta.

-ok, pero si no vuelvo en dos minutos me vas a buscar.- le dije, era una buena escusa para que saliera en mi búsqueda- Me puedo perder en tu casa- agregue mientras salía de la cocina.

Tuve que pasar por la sala donde vi a Carlos y a Kendall sentados juntos, conversando. Ninguno de los dos noto mi presencia y subí rápidamente las escaleras. Realmente la casa de Logan era muy grande, se podría decir que era una mansión. Camine por un largo pasillo y veía en cada habitación buscando la que pertenecía a Logan. Había pasado por al menos 3 habitaciones cuando una puerta que al parecer estaba cerrada con seguro me detuvo. No le di importancia y seguí caminando. Pase por al menos 3 habitaciones mas y ninguna era la de logan, me daba cuenta por la forma en que estaban adornadas. Me iba a dar por rendido cuando recordé aquella habitación cerrada con seguro.

"esa debe ser su habitación" pensé

Fui nuevamente hacia aquella puerta no tenía nada en especial, trate nuevamente de abrirla girando la perilla pero nada. Volví a intentar, ahora empujaba la puerta pero no daba señal de querer abrirse. iba a irme rendido pero como ultima y desesperada opción le di una patada a la puerta logrando que al fin se abriera. Quede realmente sorprendido con lo que vi...

-¡JAMES NO ABRAS!- Escuche la voz de Logan que subía rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando termino de subir se quedo quieto mirándome. Lo mire.

-Logan- dije con voz baja. El no se movió. Ver la habitación de Logan en esas condiciones era realmente perturbarte, es decir, era aterrador pero al mismo tiempo se veía...triste. El piso, las paredes, las sabanas de las camas, las hojas sobre el escritorio y el cuchillo que estaba junto estas; estaban cubiertos con manchas de sangres.

Me pasee por la habitación, tome el cuchillo pero rápidamente lo deje donde estaba, tome las hojas que estaban encima del escritorio y me puse a leerlas. Eran hojas que tenían escrito frases como "quiero morir" o "estoy solo" por toda la hoja pero habían 3 hojas que tenía más que una frase escrita. dos eran cartas, una para Su madre y otra para sus "amigos" y una era un testamento. Yo me puse a leer la carta para sus amigos:

_Para Kendall, Carlos y James:_

_Hoy de verdad es uno de los peores días de mi vida y no sé si pueda despertar mañana... Quiero comenzar diciendo que ustedes son los mejores amigos que cualquier persona pueda querer y que la razón por la cual decido acabar con mi vida es que no quiero estar solo... ya no resisto más, por favor no me culpen, no estén molestos conmigo, solo recuerden me como una buena persona..._

_Kendall eres una gran persona...tengo celos de no poder ser como tú... de dejar mis sentimientos de lado y preocupar me por los demás...eres un gran chico te admiro por muchas cosas especialmente cuando te preocupas y cuidas de nosotros...cuida mucho de James y Carlos eres como nuestro líder y hermano mayor, aunque yo sea mayor que tú pero bueno... te quiero, no me olvides y no te enojes por lo que hice...no me odies._

_Carlos...ay Carlos, Te quiero demasiado...amo la forma en que siempre sonríes y estas alegre... ojalas pudiera siempre estar feliz y no tuviera que fingir...trata de controlarte, no seas tan eufórico pero no madures nunca...es genial reír contigo... No golpees tanto a James ...él es "la cara" del grupo... cuida mucho a Kendall y James... pequeño superhéroe... te pido que no estés triste odio verte triste... promete me que sonreirás ¿sí?._

_James... tengo mucho que decirte para comenzar gracias por ser mi mejor amigo pero debo confesarte que yo sentía mas que una amistad por ti... no me odies por favor, quiero ser sincero en este momento pero no te preocupes ya me resistí a tener algo contigo ya que tú eras feliz con tus novias y yo soy feliz con verte feliz... amo pasar el tiempo contigo siempre me haces reír. gracias por defenderme cuando los demás me molestaban... Posiblemente Eres la Persona que más quiero en este mundo...no te enojes conmigo...no hago por amor lo que hice...solo no quiero estar solo._

_No se molesten conmigo por favor...conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes me cambio la vida..sé que con ustedes no estoy so..._

La carta no estaba completa. No pude evitarlo pero de mis ojos corrían unas lagrimas. Guarde la carta en mi bolsillo. tome una playera me la cambie rápidamente y salí de la habitación. Logan no se había movido de su lugar, se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada...

-estúpido-dije y...

**Les gusto? espero que sí :3 como dije esta es la primera parte y la idea es que queden con las ganas de saber que pasa :P (no me odien) em... Rec e insidius son mis películas de terror favoritas (sé que hay mejores pero a mí me gustan estas :3) xD XD **

**El juego batalla biológica explosiva 4 lo saque de la serie pero en la serie es el 5 (no me demanden .) recuerden que comentarios, criticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos...eso cuídense ;) adiós :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Estás solo**

**capitulo 5**

**Final**

**Parte 2/?**

**HOOOOOOLA como están? espero que bien :D uff ya estamos en el ¿final? :O Agradecerle a ...¡Hey! esperen, ¿qué haces leyendo esto? vayan a la historia y recuerden leer el pie de la hoja! :)**

La carta no estaba completa. No pude evitarlo pero de mis ojos corrían unas lagrimas. Guarde la carta en mi bolsillo. tome una playera, me la cambie rápidamente y salí de la habitación. Logan no se había movido de su lugar, se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada...

-estúpido-dije y...comencé a correr hacia él. me coloque en frente de Logan y tome sus brazos, rápidamente levante las mangas de su camisa y vi los temibles cortes. Logan Levanto la mirada...estaba llorando. Verlo me rompió el corazón se veía tan frágil...

-James...-alcanzo a murmurar pero no lo deje continuar ya que en ese momento lo envolví entre mis brazos. Lo abrace muy fuerte contra mi pecho...necesitaba saber que él estaba conmigo...que aun seguía vivo. Él no decía nada, no se movía, no respiraba, no correspondía mi abrazo...solo...solo estaba en shock. Lo volví a abrazar mas fuerte pero siempre con cuidado de no lastimarlo...tenía una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza. Me Sentía muy triste, no por mi amigo sino por mí, ya que me sentía culpable... no estuve ahí para acompañarlo, no pude evitar que hiciera tal locura...no pude ayudarlo

-Por favor perdóname-Le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-James...yo...-

-Por favor, perdóname por no poder estar junto a ti, soy un estúpido, por favor perdóname-Lo interrumpí mientras continuaba llorando... En ese momento cerré mis ojos - Lo siento mucho Logan, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte, siempre te cuidare. Tú no estás solo porque yo estaré aquí y nunca te dejaré- mi voz con cada palabra se hacía menos entendible -Logan mi vida sin ti no sería lo mismo.

Cuando termine de hablar sentí como algo me tocaba la espalda...era Logan que volvía a moverse y me abrazaba con fuerzas... escuche leves sollozos proveniente de él... como odio escucharlo llorar...me rompe el corazón. No quería separarme de él pero lo hice. acerque mis manos a su cara y seque sus lagrimas con mis pulgares como ya lo había hecho. Lo mire.

-Hey, todo va estar bien -le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-no James... ya nada va a estar bien- dijo Logan

-¿por qué dices eso Logie?- deje de acercar me

-Porque no puede pasar nada entre nosotros-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-le pregunte decepcionado - yo te amo.

-Yo realmente nunca dejé de amarte pero...- dijo Logan.

Iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí acercándome a él y lo besé. Este nuevo beso fue correspondido. yo lo abrazaba fuertemente y él me imitaba. Nuestro beso fue apasionado, prolongado y yo discretamente estaba dominando a Logan. Sólo cuando el aire se hizo necesidad nos separamos. Me quedé mirándolo, definitivamente yo lo amaba pero...

-¡Carlos!- pronuncio Logan mientras miraba hacia la escalera. Lentamente volví mi mirada hacia aquel lugar y vi a mi Latino amigo mirándonos con la boca abierta.

-Carlos no...- Trate de hablar pero no pude ya que en ese momento se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-No se preocupen chicos, me alegro por ustedes- dijo sonriendo el latino mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba amistosamente la mano." ¿ por qué no se sorprendió? ...Wow que comprensible es Carlitos" pensé

-Logan- dijo mirando a mi Logan. Lo abrazo, cosa que causo en mi un tanto de celos, pronuncio un leve murmuro que no escuche del todo pues lo único que alcance a oír fue "no le diré nada a Kendall". Carlos se separo de Logan y le sonrió..."¿Que tenía que ver Kendall en todo esto?...¿Por qué Carlos no le diría nada? Tal vez Logan tiene algo con Kendall y...¡ es por eso que no puede estar conmigo!" Estás preguntas estaban en mi cabeza, me hacían dudar, me hacían sentir me mal, porque si así era la situación, Le había dicho a Kendall que amaba a su novio, pero él dijo que me ayudaría a conquistarlo..."¿por qué dijo eso? tal vez quería darme falsas esperanzas pues él sabía que no iba a conseguir nada". Todo esto paso por mi mente, una nueva furia y enojo nacía dentro de mi hacia Kendall...

-Bueno, yo venía a ver qué pasaba- Carlos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mientras nos veía con una sonrisa picara- y ahora que lo sé, no quiero interrumpirlos.- lentamente se dio la vuelta para volver, de seguro a la sala, a ver la películas pero cuando comenzó a bajar la escalera...

-¡Carlos!-grite yo.

-¿ah?- pronuncio el Latino mientras se volvía a mirar me . corrí hacia él. Saque La carta que había guardado en mi bolsillo

-Llévasela a Kendall y léanla juntos por favor-

-¿qué es?- preguntó Carlos mientras me miraba desconcertado.

-es una carta que escribió Logan para los tres-

-Y ¿por qué me la das tú?-

-¡Carlos! llévasela a Kendall... él entenderá, pero solo lean sus partes- Carlos no respondió, solo me miro serio y asintió. Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y volví a ver a mi Log... al logan de Kendall... bueno no sé... todo es confuso ahora. Logan me miraba desconcertado... yo solo baje mi cabeza...no sabía cómo sentirme, es decir, por un lado estaba feliz, pero por el otro estaba... Kendall.

-James- escuche la voz que murmuraba.

-Logan yo... no sé porque lo hice.. tan solo olvídalo- pronuncie con voz desgastada.

-¡¿Cómo?!- grito Logan- ¿cómo quieres que olvide el mejor momento de mi vida?...-

-¿ah?- pronuncie sorprendido mientras levantaba mi mirada para ver a logan. él se veía muy alterado pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver como se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, cosa que me causo gracia... era tan tierno.

-nunca olvidaré un sueño que se hizo realidad- pronuncio ya calmado pero aun con la mirada desviada. Me acerque a él y lo abracé. fue un abrazo muy reconfortante, hubo un leve silencio que fue interrumpido por mí

-¿Enserio Soñaste con este momento?- le pregunte mientras lo separaba solo un poco de mi cuerpo para poder verlo a los ojos.

-si- respondió avergonzado

-Que tierno Logan- Le dije con una sonrisa y lo volví a abrazar.

-a veces no eran sueños tan tiernos- dijo él. Lo volví a separar de mi cuerpo para verlo con una ceja alzada.

-eres un pervertido- le dije- ¿estás insinuando algo?- agregue con una picará sonrisa.

Logan iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Kendall llegaba al segundo piso seguido por Carlos. Nuevamente recordé la idea de que Logan y el rubio tuvieran algo, así que me separe de Logan. Kendall se dirigió hacia nosotros, siempre acompaño del latino.

-Logan... pronuncio levemente.

-Kendall...Yo...-Trato de excusarse esté.

-Kendall la culpa no es de él- lo interrumpí yo.

-Claro que la culpa no es de él- dijo el latino.

-La culpa es de nosotros... -agrego el Rubio. Lo que dijo me desconcertó.

-La culpa de nosotros es por no estar con él cuando más lo necesitaba- continuo el rubio mirando ahora a Logan.

-De verdad lo sentimos mucho- agrego tristemente el latino mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Logan.

Kendall imito al latino y los envolvió en un abrazo. Logan rápidamente correspondió el abrazo del rubio y del latino... Los celos volvían a atacarme.

-James...¿tú no me abrazas?- pronuncio Logan. como no iba querer abrazarlo pero estaba Kendall aquí. " me estoy convirtiendo en el amante de Logan" pensé. Iba a responder algo pero...

-Ven acá- dijo el rubio tomando mi brazo, me atrajo hacia ellos y Ahora me encontraba abrazando a los tres. fue un abrazo fraternal donde Podía sentir el calor de mis tres amigos. vi a Logan quien tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía feliz. Duramos abrazados unos minutos hasta que el latino habló...

-Chicos deberíamos ir a ver la película-

-pero Carlos, a ti te dan miedo- pronuncie yo

-¿porque tanto entusiasmo?- pregunto Kendall

-No lo sé, junto a ustedes...-comenzó el latino que miro levemente a Kendall- ... no tengo miedo. Todos lo miramos con ternura. lo que causo un leve sonrojo en el latino.

-Está bien, vamos- dijo Logan, tomando a Carlos por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar. Kendall y yo los miramos felices. Iba a caminar junto a ellos pero sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano... si la mano.

-Quiero hablar contigo- pronuncio Kendall.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte un poco nervios mientras me daba la vuelta para poder quedar frente a frente con el rubio. él soltó mi mano.

-James... Tengo que confesarte algo-

"¡ÉL SI TENIA ALGO CON LOGAN!" pensé.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte nuevamente nervioso.

-Y-y-yo... -Comenzó el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada- ... leí la parte de la carta que iba para ti.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-pero solo la leí yo- se excuso el Rubio. ¿cuál era la diferencia de si la leí él o Carlos?. ahora él sabía que le había gustado a su novio...bueno, él sabía que me gusta su novio... y ahora... ¿quizás se siente amenazado?

- Lo siento...yo no quería romperle el corazón a Logan- le dije... no podía evitar sentirme culpable por lo que había echo Logan

-No, no, no es tu culpa Jamie- me dijo rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?-

- ¿No lo ves?, Logan aun te quiere- me respondió mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros.

-pero yo no quiero interponerme entre tú y Logan- le dije cortante mientras sacaba sus manos de mi hombros.

-¿Yo y Logan?- dijo sorprendido El rubio- ¿quién te lo dijo?

-La forma en que actúa Logan...- no logre terminar, ya que él rubio me interrumpió.

-Lo siento James- pronuncio con voz suave- Yo nunca esperé tener algo con Logan... él solo se sentía solo... creo que por eso paso lo que paso. Además no sé si realmente tenemos algo porque estoy seguro de que él te quiere más que a mí...-

-Kendall...- lo interrumpí yo esta vez- Yo no quiero interponerme en lo suyo- Kendall me miraba con esa expresión de tristeza que tanto odiaba.

-por favor deja de mirarme así- le dije un poco molesto

-Pero James... yo...-

-Kendall no estoy molesto contigo ni con Logan pero si me sigues mirando así te voy a matar-

-Ok-pronuncio el rubio poniendo esa cara de perrito que me causo risa. Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos.

-Kendall...- hable yo.

-¿sí?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te conté que me gustaba Logan?- pregunte decidido mirando fijamente a Kendall. El rubio guardo silencio. Su expresión de pena cambio rápidamente a una seria.

-James... yo...- comenzó- yo no te dije nada porque... yo no siento el mismo amor que Logan siente por mí, es decir, puedes amar a tus amigos, amar a tu familia pero enamorarse de verdad de alguien es diferente.

-¡¿Entonces porque estás con él?!- Le pregunte exaltado.

-Porque no supe cómo reaccionar- respondió el rubio nervioso- Si, yo le dije que lo amaba pero era solo amor de amigos y bueno él me beso- Hubo un silencio. me sentía completamente enojado con Kendall por jugar con los sentimientos de mi Logan pero una parte de mí lo entendía... imagínate: Logan solo, triste, que en un arrebato de sentimientos te besa y si tú comienzas regañarlo por haberte besado ...sería algo cruel que destrozaría el corazón del chico.

-James-interrumpió mis pensamientos el rubio- no me odies, no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de Logan, pero decirle que no lo amo como él me ama le rompería el corazón. Es por eso que cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Logan, vi una pequeña oportunidad de que tu ocuparas mi lugar.

-Yo no puedo enojarme contigo- pronuncie- o al menos después de que dijiste esto no puedo- agregue con una sonrisa. Kendall también sonrió pero rápidamente desvió la mirada lo que me dejo desconcertó.

-¿qué pasa?-

- Además de todo esto hay otra razón-

-¿Cual?-

-Yo... ya amaba alguien-

-por favor dime que no soy yo... porque mi corazón le pertenece a Logan-

-¡Hey! ¿tan malo sería tenerme de novio?- volvió a poner cara de perrito el rubio.

-Kendall, Tu sabes a lo que me refiero - le dije con una sonrisa mientras le golpeaba amistosamente el hombro- ya te dije que tus ojo son lindo pero mi corazón le pertenece a Logan.

-Lo sé- respondió el rubio.

- ok, será mejor que vayamos con los chicos o pensaran cosas raras.

-¿cosas que quieres hacer con Logan?- me pregunto el rubio pícaramente.

-oye, te recuerdo que él aun es tu novio- le conteste bromeando

-lo sé pero tú sabes que...- trato de excusarse pero lo interrumpí

-Kendall te odiare para siempre si le rompes el corazón- Rápidamente su expresión se puso seria...se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba.

- ok...mejor vamos a ver la película- agregue yo porque lo que había dicho había dejado sin palabras al rubio.

-ok- respondió volviendo de sus pensamientos.

Bajamos rápidamente la escalera, nos detuvimos al final de esta y vimos a Logan y Carlos sentados riendo.

**~POV LOGAN~**

**Hace unos minutos atrás después de que Logan y Carlos bajaran las escaleras**

-wow- pronuncie mientras me sentaba en el sofá y recordaba aquel apasionado beso con James. Carlos me miro desconcertado

-¿Que pasa Logie?- me pregunto el latino preocupado

-¿Ah?- le respondí por haberme interrumpido mis pensamientos- oye no me llames Logie- agregue juguetón

-¿Por qué?-

-porque solo la gente que me quiere me dice así- respondí mientras volvía el recuerdo de mi madre a mi mente.

-Pero Logan...yo te quiero- pronuncio el latino. yo lo mire sorprendido...no es tan fácil decir te quiero- además tu también me quieres, lo escribiste en la carta ¿ves?- agrego Carlos mientras me pasaba su celular en el que estaba la fotografía del párrafo que le había dedicado al latino cuando me sentía perdido.

"_Carlos...ay Carlos, Te quiero demasiado..." alcance a leer_

-¿por qué tienes esta foto?- pregunte yo sonrojándome.

-Porque Kendall me obligo a sacarle una foto a mi párrafo y así él pudiera leer el suyo en la carta.

-ya veo... no se la mostraras a nadie ¿verdad?- le pregunte.

-¡A nadie!- respondió rápidamente - esto es algo personal. Ojalas que Ken...Nada-

-¿ojalas Kendall te escribiera algo así?- le pregunte.

-si- respondí tristemente el latino- pero olvídalo.

-Carlos no me gusta verte así-

-a nadie le gusta un Carlitos triste- me interrumpió este. Es tan adorable la palabra "Carlitos"

-Carlos yo... no sé si amo a Kendall- Le confesé al latino

-¡¿Qué?! ¿enserio? ¿por qué?- los ojos del latino se iluminaron.

-es que yo...creo que nunca deje de amar a James.

-¡Esto es increíble!- grito el Latino. Yo lo mire sorprendió con las cejas alzadas.

- lo siento- agrego Carlos tranquilizándose. -pero esto es bueno para mí, es decir, ¿qué paso Logan?

-Yo volví a besar a James- le respondí algo dudoso.

-wow... Logan... no lo sé ... ¿Tu amas a Kendall?-

-Carlos ese es el problema, por más que pienso entre un Kendall y yo... no siento nada pero si pienso en james...- suspire-

-Logan, lo que te voy a decir es por ti y no por mi beneficio- dijo seriamente el latino- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste que creía sobre tu, James y Kendall?

-si... los sentimientos que regresan es porque jamás se fueron- pronuncie débilmente

-exacto y sigo creyendo lo mismo pero no rompas el corazón de Kendall-

-¿pero entonces que debo hacer? no puedo solucionar esto sin lastimar a alguien-

-tienes razón- pronuncio comprensiblemente el latino

- y si... yo me enamoro de ti, tu de mi y dejamos a Kendall y a James juntos -pregunte al latino. Nos miramos mutuamente y comenzamos a reír

-tal vez Logan... tal vez- respondió Carlos entre risas.

**POV. Kendall**

**al final de la escalera.**

" te odiare para siempre si le rompes el corazón" lo que había dicho James me había dejado preocupado, no porque James me odiaría sino porque ...¿qué le diría a Logan para explicarme?, es decir, no puedo llegar y decirle " Hey Logan, yo nunca te ame".

"Es imposible terminar con alguien sin romperle el corazón" pensé

-Kendall...- pronuncio el chico lindo

-¿sí?-

-¿Quién te gusta?-

-¿Qué?-

¿quién es la persona que amas?- pregunto nuevamente- no me dijiste allá arriba.

-james yo...- comencé nervioso. era algo realmente personal.

-vamos dime- dijo insistentemente el chico lindo.

-Es...Carlos- dije - pero él no sabe- agregue. Carlos... Como amaba al latino.. siempre me ha gustado estar con Carlos y verlo reír. Desde que me di cuenta de que sentía algo por él, eh tratado de hacérselo saber con indirectas ... Soy mucho mas afectuoso con él, pasamos más tiempo juntos, jugamos juntos, lo abrazo cada vez que puedo pero él sigue sin darse cuenta

-ya veo- dijo comprensiblemente- ¡Espera! EL plan que hicimos era solo para que tú pasaras tiempo con Carlos.

-Shhhhhhhhh- respondí rápidamente. No quería que los otros 2 nos escucharan.- en parte sí. Cuando planeamos el plan solo pensaba en ti y Logan pero Después me di cuenta de que tendría dormiría con Carlos- agrego sonrojado.

- si claro... - me dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡lo juro! en ese momento solo pensaba en cómo podían estar tu y Logan juntos... pero honestamente escuchar a Carlos decir que quería dormir contigo me causo muchos celos- dije mientras me sonrojaba mas.

-awww Kendall te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas pero...-me dijo.

-HA HA- pronuncié. Siempre que James me decía eso me hacía sentir mejor... aunque sé que es mentira.

- Entonces...¿el plan sigue en marcha?- pregunto el chico lindo

-¡Claro! tu convences a Carlos de dormir conmigo y yo convenzo a Logan de que duerma contigo.

-¡hecho! pero ¿cómo lo hacemos?- volvió a preguntar.

-Solo hay que buscar el momento exacto y cuando encontremos ese momento tu tan solo sígueme- le respondí decidido.

-Chicos aun no ponga "play" a la película - Grito James.

Acto seguido ambos salimos corriendo hacia la sala de estar. Nuestro plan seguía en marcha.

-ok ¿Listos?- pregunte yo mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

**Hola a todos! como están? espero que bien :D tengo muchas cosas que decirles primero: perdón por no actualizar antes es que en la escuela nos han dado muchos trabajos y tuvimos la semana llena de exámenes :C segundo: el "final" ya no será de dos partes como tenía planeado (creo que ya se dieron cuenta) es que me surgieron algunas ideas. Tercero: agradecerle a :**

**YaoiLover143****: perdón! XD **

**YunaNeko13****: ajajajaj si! que pasará? XD**

**Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter****:**** genial que te guste y lo siento por dejarte con la duda :)**

**Dreizel****: con James Con James Con James! ¿seguro?**

**danrusherboy****: gracias! HEY! no te adelantes ¬¬ XD XD ¿estás seguro de que será Jargan y Kenlos?**

**y eso... tratare de actualizar pronto así que por favor no me odien! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Estás Solo**

**capitulo 6**

**Final **

**parte 3/?**

**primero...No me maten! lo siento de verdad pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir :C ya saben la escuela :C hace como 2 semanas que no actualizo y espero que no me hayan olvidado :C**

**bueno ahora... Hoooola! como están ? espero que bien! :D y si no ya saben :3 les mando un abrazo ! emm :3 sin nada más que decir ¿disfruten?**

**POV. Kendall**

-ok ¿Listos?- pregunte yo mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-Listos Kenny- dijo Logan que se encontraba sentado a mi lado. Carlos se había estirado en el suelo, por lo tanto James tuvo que sentarse al otro lado. Cuando Logan dijo "Kenny" Noté que James se movió un poco y desvió la mirada en otra dirección.

"Celoso, ya te dije la verdad" pensé.

-Carlitos puedes apagar las luces- pregunte. El latino me dio una sonrisa e hizo lo que le pedí. Espere que volviera a su lugar original y le puse play a la película.

Era Gracioso ver como los otros, estaban concentrados en la película y de ve en cuando saltaban ene una escena de suspenso. Creo ser el único que las películas de terror no me asustan. bueno también esta Logan pero él si gritaba de vez en cuando o hacia una mueca de horror en las escenas de suspenso. Aunque hubiera querido concentrarme en la película... no hubiera podido hacerlo, ya que, aun seguía pensando en cómo " terminar" con Logan sin romperle el corazón. De vez en cuando se me ocurría algo pero miraba a Logan de Reojo y automáticamente me arrepentía de hacerlo. Era imposible "terminar" con ese chico sin lastimarlo y tampoco quiero que vuelva a cometer una locura. No alcanzó a pasar una hora cuando vi que Carlos había comenzado a tiritar y tapaba sus ojos con ambas manos. De cierta forma era bastante gracioso verlo pero me sentí culpable por ser al único que le divertía.

-Carlos- pronuncie ganándome la mirada del latino- ven a sentarte aquí- agregue. Le indique a James que se hiciera a un lado para hacerle un espacio a Carlos, el cual obedeció. Entonces nos encontrábamos: Logan, yo, Carlos y James sentado viendo la película.

pasaron 15 min mas. James trataba de hacerse el valiente viendo la película pero cuando venia una escena de terror miraba hacia otro lado... "gallina". Logan... él imitaba a James pero en vez de girar la cabeza cerraba los ojos y Carlos... Carlos no resistía mas, técnicamente ya no veía la película porque tenía sus manos tapando sus ojos.

Carlos ven acá- pronuncie mientras abrazaba al latino. Él no lo dudo dos veces y se escondió en mi pecho. Ni James ni Logan decían algo ya que ambos estaban concentrados en la película. Finalmente termino la película. Eran las dos de la madrugada y se sentía raro el ambiente. Nuevamente James ni Logan hablaban. Por sus caras, ambos recordaban las escenas vistas.

-Estuvo genial la película- hable yo para romper el silencio.

-Si- dijeron ambos con voz tenue. Pasaron unos segundos.

-¿Vemos la otra?- pregunte yo alzando "insidius" (la otra película).

-NO- dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir- hablo Logan. Él y james se pusieron de pie. Yo intente hacer lo mismo pero recordé que tenia a Carlos en mi pecho. Solo en ese momento Se percataron de que Carlos estaba abrazándome.

-Carlos la película ya termino- pronuncie suave pero el latino no se movía... se había quedado dormido abrazándome -¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunte mirando a James y logan un poco confundido.

-trata de despertarlo- hablo Logan.

-Pero míralo- hablo James señalando a Carlos - está profundamente dormido y por la sonrisa que tiene en la cara, está teniendo un dulce sueño- Era cierto Carlos estaba sonriendo..."Dios, se ve tan lindo" pensé

-entonces... ¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Logan preocupado

- Creo que lo mejor sería que me quedará aquí a dormir con Carlos-dije mientras miraba al chico "lindo".

-Esa es una buena idea- hablo James. Definitivamente se dio cuenta de que el plan ya había comenzado.

-sí pero...- trato de hablar Logan.

-Y ustedes pueden ir a dormir arriba- interrumpí a Logan antes de que saliera con un pretexto- ¿o no?

-está bien yo y James iremos arriba pero deja ir a buscar algunas Mantas-Cuando termino de hablar Logan, este salió corriendo a no sé donde a buscar mantas.

-Kendall- pronuncio confundido James. Al parecer aun no entendía nada.

-es el momento- dije- tú solo apóyame.

Antes de que James pudiera responder algo, Logan volvió con una gran manta y almohadas para mí.

-Toma- dijo mientras me cubría a mí y a Carlos con la manta.

-¿estás seguro de que estarás bien? ¿necesitas algo?- agrego Logan.

- estoy bien pero si puedes poner la otra película te lo agradecería demasiado- Respondí.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Logan.

-yo me encargo- dijo James mientras ponía la otra película. -Listo- dijo después de un momento y puso play a la otra peli. James se quedo parado viendo el inicio de la película pero ...

-entonces nosotros iremos a dormir- hablo Logan- buenas noches Kendall- agrego. Voltio para ver a James- ¿Vienes? Le pregunto.

James reacciono algo confundido- Ah? si, Buenas noches Kendall- dijo el niño bonito mientras se acercaba a Carlos y le acariciaba el pelo. Cosa que me molesto un poco... "¿por qué lo hizo?. Luego ambos salieron en dirección a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches chicos- respondí aunque no creo que me lograron escuchar.

Escuche como subían las escaleras y solo cuando deje de oírlos... me dedique a contemplar al Latino como era merecido. Pose mi vista en su cara... se veía tan dulce, tan indefenso y tan... lindo. Pase mi mano por su cabello. "si supieras lo que siento por ti". El Latino se estremeció y pensé por un momento que me había escuchado. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Kendall?-pregunto Carlos soñoliento.

-¿si?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¿qué hora es?, ¿ donde están James y Logan?- pregunto soñolientamente el latino mientras trataba de sentarse pero no lo deje y lo traje hacia mí con un abrazo.

-se fueron a dormir hace un momento- respondí. Carlos se refregó los ojos y vio la tv.

-Sigues viendo la...- Carlos no alcanzo a terminar ya que en ese momento una escena de terror paso por la tv y se escondió en mi pecho. No pude evitar ruborizarme esta vez.

-Tranquilo Litos- pronuncie acariciando su espalda.- si quieres puedo apagar la tv.

-Por favor- pronuncio el latino aun escondido en mi pecho y lo obedecí quedando ambos en medio de la oscuridad.

-bien como despertaste será mejor que vayamos a dormir arriba- hable yo

-NO- dijo Carlos -es decir, estoy cómodo aquí... contigo- alcance a escuchar.

-Carlos... yo...- tome un poco de aire y me arme de valor- yo no estoy cómodo contigo.

-¿qué?- pregunto el latino desconcertado.

-Yo ya no puedo estar más tiempo así contigo-

Aunque no había luz en la sala pude ver como la expresión del latino cambiaba a una decepcionado.

-Kendall... yo... mi intención nunca fue incomodarte- pronuncio el latino. Lentamente se alejo de mi pecho pero en ese momento, lo traje hacia mí con un abrazo. Lo abrace con tanta fuerza como si volviera a ver a alguien que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Por qué el abrazo?- pregunto el latino indiferente.

-Carlos perdóname- pronuncie

-¿por qué?- pregunto el latino, ahora curioso

-porque antes no tuve el valor para decirte...- no logre terminar

-Que te molesto- Carlos completo la frase cortante. estaba molesto.

-No Carlos nada de eso. Tú nunca podrías molestarme, es mas amo estar contigo, amo jugar contigo y amo pasar mi tiempo contigo- dije un poco sonroja gracias a dios Carlos no me podía ver.

-entonces ¿porque elegiste a Logan?- pronuncio levemente.

-¿Qué? Espera ¿quién te lo dijo?- hable exaltado- Carlos... yo.

-No importa Kendall, no me molesta... si él te hace feliz yo seré feliz- hablo el latino- tan solo no juegues conmigo.

-Carlos no es eso...- hable triste. Me invadía una tristeza escuchar a la persona que amo hablar así."Espera, Carlos está hablando como... como un enamorado ¿o no?... puede ser que...¿ le gusto?" pensé. Una nueva dicha me invadió y si Carlos me hubiera visto habría podido ver la gran sonrisa que tenía en mi cara -...Carlos me gustas. no, no me gustas te amo- pronuncie finalmente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el latino- Kendall no juegues conmigo, Logan...

-¡Carlos!-hable subiendo un poco mi tono-. Siempre te eh amado a ti. Desde que te conocí tú has sido el único que eh amado de esta manera. Logan...Logan fue una mezcla de sentimientos que no debió pasar. él y yo solo somos...amigos.

-Kendall...-

-Carlos entiéndelo yo solo te amo a ti-

-Kendall yo también te amo- pronuncio el latino. Lo separé de mí. Busque su cara con mis mano en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando encontré sus mejillas sentí que estaban húmedas... había estado llorando. Me acerque a él, sentí su aliento mezclarse con el mío y lo besé. Le di un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado. Al fin podía sentir esos ansiados labios tibios. Rápidamente nuestros labios se sincronizaron. Su calor y el mío se volvían uno solo. Nuestro beso fue breve puesto que casi al inicio cayo algo al piso generando un gran ruido y a la vez asusto latino, quien se corto el beso.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto asustado.

-No lo sé pero no te preocupes yo estaré contigo- dije mientras volvía a unir nuestros labios con un beso superficial pero tierno y lo rodeaba con mis brazos.

-Gracias Kendall- Se acomodo en mi pecho.

-no hay nada que agradecer- hable mientras acariciaba la espalda del latino. Poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando y finalmente caí rendido a este.

**POV. Logan.**

**~hace unos momentos cuando él y James subían las escaleras~**

"No estoy celoso, no SOY celoso, solo estoy preocupado, ese sillón es muy duro para 2 personas... ¿verdad?" pensaba mientras subía la escalera.

-Logan, Hey Logan- hablo James sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ya habíamos llegado al segundo piso.

-ha si...¿ qué pasa?- pregunte como si nada.

-¿Donde dormiremos? ya sabes tú y yo, es decir, separados- James estaba nervioso. Era tierno verlo así, sonrojado pero en mi mente aun seguía preocupado por Kendall.

-No lo sé, si quieres puedes dormir en la habitación de mi madre y yo dormiré en la mía- pronuncie agregando una sonrisa para que no creyera que no quería estar con él.

-NO- respondió exaltado.

-Está bien si quieres puedes dormir en la habitación que tu gustes.

- Logan, No me refiero a eso- Dijo tomándome por los hombros- me refiero a que no puedes dormir en tu habitación.

-pero ¿por qué no puedo dormir en mi hab...?- pregunte pero en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado en mi pieza el día anterior- ya veo- agregue con una voz triste.

-¿entonces?- pregunto James.

-dormiré en aquella habitación- señale una que quedaba junto a la que iba a dormir James.

-Está bien- pronuncio triste James.

Caminamos hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Jamie- le dije mientras me encontraba en el marco de la puerta

-Buenas noches Logie- me respondió

-si necesitas algo me avisas-

-mmmm...Logan- hablo james detrás de mi.

-¿sí?- Volteé para verlo

-¿te dio miedo la película?-

- no realmente, se podía ver que todo era falso-

-cierto tienes razón-

-James ... ¿te dio miedo a ti?- pregunte juguetón.

-La verdad un poco y bueno yo... te quería pedir si tú... podrías dormir conmigo-

-¿ solo dormir?- pregunte divertido- Claro James tan solo deja ver si Kendall necesita algo.

-ok- pronuncio James levemente y bajo la cabeza. Me di la vuelta para poder ir a ver al rubio pero antes de dar un paso sentí la manos de alguien que me tomaba el brazo. dirigí mi mirada para ver quién era porque realmente me asusto. Era James quien seguía con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-Logan... ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros?- me pregunto finalmente. Claramente se podía ver que estaba triste.

-James yo... no lo sé- dije finalmente. Quiero demasiado a James pero mientras exista lo mío con Kendall... no sé que hay entre los dos.

-¿al menos me quieres?- pregunto triste.

-claro que te quiero- respondí alegre para subirle el ánimo.

-Gracias Logan- me soltó- ve a ver a Kendall.

-te prometo que volveré pronto- le dije y salí a ver a Kendall. Baje lentamente la escalera. Todo estaba oscuro, posiblemente Kendall se haya dormido. Comencé a caminar y escuche unos leves murmullos. Contuve mi respiración y me acerque lentamente para poder oír lo que decían.

_"-Carlos, Siempre te eh amado a ti. Desde que te conocí tú has sido el único que eh amado de esta manera. Logan...Logan fue una mezcla de sentimientos que no debió pasar. él y yo solo somos...amigos._

_-Kendall..._

_-Carlos entiéndelo yo solo te amo a ti._

_-Kendall yo también te amo."_

Sentimientos que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir: La tristeza, la soledad, la desesperación y la ansiedad volvían a llegar. Mi corazón se volvía a romper en mil pedazos, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar por mis ojos y un frio gélido rodeaba mi cuerpo. salí corriendo de la sala, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido pero con lo desesperado que estaba choque con un mueble y se cayeron unas cosas al piso. Subí rápidamente las escaleras con una mano en mi boca para callar mi llanto. me dirigí corriendo a la habitación que compartiría con James... no quería estar solo pero a mitad de camino me detuve y entre en mi habitación. Camine por esta dando vueltas como loco ... estaba mal, estaba triste y necesitaba sacar toda esta pena. De repente mi mirada se cruzo con el cuchillo ensangrentado que estaba encima del escritorio, lo tome y lo acerque a mis brazos. Por un momento dude mire las pareces de mi cuarto y aunque todo estaba oscuro pude ver las manchas de sangre que había dejado la noche anterior. Nuevamente los sentimientos y dudas que me ayudaron a cometer aquella locura, volvían a mí. Acerque más el cuchillo a mi brazo. Recordé como Kendall me había hecho sentir bien, como había dicho que me amaba, y como ahora decía amar a Carlos y que yo solo fui una mezcla de sentimientos... El cuchillo se acerco aun mas a mis venas. recordé como Carlos me aconsejo y apoyo pero rápidamente todos los sentimientos alegres fueron sustituidos por otros tristes... me sentía solo..traicionado y utilizado por mis amigos. Sin duda la muerte era la solución a todo pero había algo que no me dejaba; había algo que me hacía no seguir aunque el cuchillo teniendo contacto con mi piel.

-Por favor no lo hagas- escuche la voz de alguien detrás de mí. Tomo mi brazo en el que tenía el cuchillo- prometiste que volverías... no me dejes solo-

Lentamente mis brazos cayeron a mi lado y su mano bajo por ellos. Acerco su mano a la mí y quito el cuchillo de mis dedos. Sentí como me rodeo con sus brazos. No fue un abrazo así como así. Fue un abrazo lleno de sentimientos, lleno de calor, lleno de sentimientos reconfortantes y especialmente lleno de amor.

-Lo siento- dije mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Logan... me prometiste que no volverías a hacer estupideces.

-Yo nunca te lo prometí-

no sé por que pero me sentía Feliz. la forma en la que me abrazaba, me hacia recordar ese hermoso día cuando todo comenzó.-lo siento...- pronuncie dándome la vuelta.

-no necesitas decir nada- y me abrazo aun con mayor fuera y sentimientos que antes. Con la poca luz que se filtraba en la habitación puede que ver que sus mejillas estaban húmedas... había estado llorando. Rápidamente correspondí su abrazo y nos quedamos así unos minutos.

-es mejor que salgamos de aquí- habló.

No respondí. Él tomo mi mano y me guió a la salida. Entramos a la habitación donde dormiría solo. .. Di unos cuantos pasos para acostarme pero me di cuenta de que él no se movía de la entrada, es mas se daba la vuelta para salir.

-no me dejes solo-

-Nunca lo haré-

-entonces ¿por qué te vas?- pregunte mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara.

-porque...-Kendall bajo la mirada.

**ok... se preguntaran... y James. Lo que pasa es que le dije a alguien que escribiera el caitulo y lo subiera por que estaba sin pc pero el muy desggraciad no siguio la hojita que le deje y cambio el final... maldit ¬¬ bueno... esto es lo que tenia ´planeado yo y espero que les guste.**

**Tal vez no vuelva a actualizar en mucho tiempo así que agradecerles de paso por lees**

** sus comentarios son bien recibidos así que ¡comenten ****sin miedo**** y espero pronto actualizar las demás historias... cuidensé**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Estás Solo**

Capítulo 7

Parte 4/?

**Holaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien :)**

**¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí porque yo los extrañe demasiado especialmente a:**

RusherPotterianaLoganeitter

YunaNeko13

YaoiLover143

danrusherboy

Shiaw y

Dreizel

¡Wow! pasado mucho tiempo y es que… problemas…. pero bueno… :)

Sin más preámbulos ¡aquí les dejo el (tal vez) penúltimo capítulo de "no estás solo"!

En capítulos anteriores… *inserte voz de narrador*

Logan un joven con problemas en su vida acaba de escuchar como su "novio" se le declara a su amigo latino. Atormentado y confundido salé corriendo a su habitación para hacer la única cosa que lo calma… cortarse, pero alguien que lo siguió lo detiene… su "novio" el rubio de ojos esmeraldas lo ha seguido para aclarar las cosas… ¿Qué cosas? El maldito triangulo, rombo o cuadrado amoroso que creo el estúpido de Nate :) es decir: Yo.

Espero que les guste

-entonces ¿por qué te vas?- pregunte mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

-porque...-Kendall bajo la mirada- no podemos seguir así.

-¿qué dices?- pregunte confundido aunque parte de mi sabia a lo que se refería.

-Logan- comenzó el rubio. Dio un leve suspiro y se acerco hacia mí. No dejaba de mirarme con esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos de color verde que ciertamente causaban que me sonrojara.- Yo...- volvió a hablar y tomo mis manos.- Yo te amo pero... no eres tú... más bien soy yo... ósea...-

-Kendall- comencé yo. Era yo ahora quien tomaba sus manos pero rápidamente las solté- no tienes que explicar nada.

-Si tengo- dijo rápidamente volviendo a tomar mis manos- realmente te amo pero cuando paso lo nuestro yo...a mí ya me gustaba alguien. ¡No digo que lo nuestro fue un error!- agrego rápidamente. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo tan nervioso. Estaba haciendo algo tan simple en algo demasiado complicado.

-Kendall...- trate de hablar

-Logan, no quería lastimarte- escuche su voz. Ahora él miraba al piso apenado

-no lo hiciste- respondí sintiendo su tristeza. No quería sonar enojado pero creo que soné así.

-Logan por favor no me odies-

-Kendall, de verdad, no te odio... no podría odiarte. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y gracias a ti yo... no me...tú sabes... gracias a ti no me quite la vida- termine de hablar mirando el piso y no pude evitar sonreír - fuiste esa luz en mi oscuridad- murmuré. no sé porque dije eso es más, ahora que lo pienso suena demasiado estúpido y romántico para una situación como esta.

-¿perdón?-

-Fuiste la luz en mi oscuridad-Levante la mirada para verlo y regalarle la sonrisa que tenia. Al principio no reacciono pero luego de unos segundos sonrió tambié nos sentamos en la cama, mirando hacia la misma dirección donde estaba la puerta.

Sinceramente no sabía que decir. Estábamos "terminando" Nuestra "relación" que no fue más que de un día y sinceramente no pareció existir. Sin embargo, algo estaba raro... faltaba algo.

-Gracias- hable yo para llenar el silencio.

-¿por qué?- me pregunta desconcertado.

-por todo lo que hiciste- dije aun pensando en que algo andaba mal.

-no te preocupes- hablo sonriéndome- para que están los amigos.

amigos, eso somos ahora. A-M-I-G-O-S. Como ya dije, estábamos terminando algo que nunca existió pero de verdad sería raro seguir siendo amigo de Kendall, es decir, sé que hay parejas que luego de terminar dicen ser amigos pero todos saben que eso no es verdad. ¿Podré seguir siendo su amigo? tal vez le estoy dando mucha importancia a esto pero... es extraño.

Debido a que no dije nada porque me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Lo mire seriamente o más bien como un niño ve a un desconocido, con ese "miedo" que te hace dudar de la persona que tienes en frente. Rápidamente la sonrisa de Kendall se transformo en una cara llena de preocupación.

-Logan... ¿qué pasa?-

-nosotros... ¿seremos amigos?-

Kendall pareció entender mi repentino cambio y guardo silencio. Creo que para él también sería difícil ser amigo mío o al menos no se tendría la misma confianza de antes pero como dije, creo que yo soy él que le está dando mucha importancia a todo esto. Tal vez... después de todo… si llegue a querer a Kendall como más que amigos.

-¿Seremos amigos?- murmuro Kendall pensando en la pregunta. El rubio levanto la cara haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran y ambos teníamos esa misma expresión de miedo.

-Kendall...- comencé dejando caer mi mirada.

-te lastime ¿verdad?-hablo el rubio-¿tú realmente me querías?

-yo...- mire al rubio. Ahora tenía una expresión bastante seria - Tal vez...De verdad no lo sé porque Jamss...- rápidamente me detuve

**-¿**James?-

-siempre estuve confundido entre James y tú- confesé finalmente.

-A James le gustas- dijo como si nada.

-lo sé- respondí calmado- y tú le gustas Carlos pero de seguro ya lo sabes.

-lo sé- copio mi respuesta- espera, Logan... ¿estás celoso?-

Rápidamente el calor de mis mejillas aumento. Espero que no lo note. Iba a tratar de mentir pero a estas alturas... qué más da.

-Un poco- una sonrisa nació en el rostro del rubio- no te emociones, solo fue el momento. Ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

-lo siento sí, debí decirte desde un principio que me gustaba Carlos.

-no te preocupes, además yo debería haberte dicho que bese a James.

-ya lo sabía- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-y ¿por qué no terminaste conmigo antes?- pregunte haciéndome el sorprendido.

-porque no quería lastimarte- dijo con una voz lenta. Pasó sus brazos alrededor mío y me hizo caer sobre la cama quedando abrazados y frente a frente.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos disfrutando de esta no muy cómoda situación. Debo confesar que amo estar así. Me gusta tener a alguien a mi lado. Me gusta su olor. Me gusta sentir ese calor… ese cariño. Me gusta el ritmo de sus latidos y como su pecho sube y baja al respirar. De verdad me gusta estar así… con Kendall. Me siento como un niño inocente y especialmente me siento importante para alguien. Levanto la mirada para ver a Kendall quién se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión calmada. De repente una tímida sonrisa nace en su cara. De esas sonrisas que aparecen cuando recuerdas algo gracioso dela nada. Su sonrisa… su labios… su…

Lentamente me acerco a sus labios… nuestros alientos chocan, sus ojos se abren de golpe y él se percata de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Sus manos que me abrazan, me apretaran más hacia a él si es que es posible. Centímetros nos separan… yo no puedo… yo no debo hacer esto…. A mí me…

Mi mente se apaga por un segundo al sentir esos tibios labios junto a los míos… cuando tengo conciencia de lo que hago mis labios se separan de los Kendall. Ambos quedamos incrédulos ante lo que acabamos de hacer, nos miramos a los ojos tratando de adivinar que piensa el otro.

-lo siento- susurro no con temor ni nervios… estoy decidido.

-no te preocupes yo…- trata de excusarse Kendall pero lo cortó.

-no Kendall, lo siento porque- vacilo un momento- no sentí nada- digo mientras me siento en la cama, bueno, ambos nos sentamos casi al mismo tiempo y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos… su expresión no me dice nada… tal vez… ¿él tampoco sintió nada? – Yo realmente amo…- me despego de sus ojos y ahí en el marco de la puerta, como si esto fuera una película o una historia escrita por un joven de 16 años, se encuentra la persona que nunca eh dejado de amar. Por las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas, lo ha visto todo –James- digo mientras incrédulo, extiendo mi mano como si tratara de alcanzarlo. Él sacude la cabeza, las lágrimas que con fuerza retenía se escapan y sale corriendo… lo que me confirma que ha visto el beso.

Miro a Kendall esperando encontrara alguien que me digiera "¿Qué estás viendo?" Pero no. Kendall tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa y miedo que yo. Escucho unos pasos desde el pasillo y me vuelvo a mirar hacia la puerta esperando que James volviera, sin embargo, aparece un latino asustado.

-Logan yo…- habla el rubio preocupado pero su voz me parece distante.

Digo algo tan bajo que no creo que no logra escucharlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el latino y el rubio al unísono.

-vete…¡VETE! ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! ¡LÁRGUENSE AHORA!- Grito furioso. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a pasearme por la habitación mientras que tengo las manos en la nuca.

-Logan no…- Carlos trata de calmarme.

-¡CALLATE!- lo corto de inmediato y el cierra los ojos esperando un golpe supongo.

-¡NO LE GRITES!- salta el Rubio. –ÉL NO TIENE LA CULPA-

-claro que no la tiene- hablo con un poco de sarcasmo- la tienes TÚ-

-¿Yo? yo no tengo la culpa-

-Si la tienes tú me…-

-yo no te besé, tú me besaste- me corta.

-Claro que no- dije a la defensiva pues sabía que era verdad- por tú culpa terminamos abrazados en la cama-

-¿Se besaron?- pregunta Carlos con voz distantes. Veo hacia donde está y ahí debajo del marco de la puerta, puedo ver como se le ha roto el corazón pero trata de ser fuerte.

-Carlos yo…-hablo Kendall olvidándose de mí.

-no Kendall, no te preocupes, después de todo eres el novio de mi amigo y yo… no soy nada- mordió sus labios y cerro sus ojos pero aun así, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que ahora bajan por sus mejillas. Veo a Kendall para que diga algo pero está llorando… realmente está llorando.

-Carlos…- hablo yo

Carlos me corta sacudiendo la cabeza de la misma forma que lo hizo James y sale corriendo de la habitación. Escucho sus pasos bajar la escalera y como la puerta se cierra de golpe. En ese instante veo como Kendall sale corriendo detrás de Carlos. Unos pasos rápidos y otro portazo me dicen que estoy solo en la casa

Si antes quería morir por ver a James parado en la puerta, ver a Carlos así hace que…

-¡JAMES!- Grito desesperado. Salgo disparado de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido que tengo miedo de caerme. Abro la puerta y salgo corriendo. Debí haber hecho lo que hizo Kendall en vez de discutir como estúpido con él. Miro a todos lados en busca de James pero solo veo como La figura de Kendall se aleja a toda velocidad. Me dispongo a correr pero me detengo... ¿ hacia dónde se supone que voy? A Estas alturas James puede estar en todas partes... Vuelvo a buscar algo una pista que me diga por donde se ha ido pero ... nada. Mientras busco el rastro de James, me comienzo a desesperar y eso es malo. Lagrimas desesperadas caen por mis mejillas. Intento correr pero ¿hacia dónde? doy un paso a la izquierda y rápidamente me arrepiento. doy un paso a la derecha y vuelvo a mi lugar. Comienzo a buscar a James con la mirada en todos las direcciones. Los sonidos a mi alrededor desaparecen. solo escucho mi latidos acelerados y mi respiración a una velocidad inhumana. "James, James, James, James" su nombre resuena en mi cabeza.

-¡JAMEEEEEEES!- Doy un grito casi de dolor. Mis pies no me soportan y caigo de rodillas al piso- james- digo susurrando- lo siento- Las lagrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas. pasan unos segundos y Al fin me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. Seco mis lagrimas, me pongo de pie y miro hacia donde vi a Kendall correr en busca de Carlos. Espero que estén bien.

De verdad soy un estúpido. Deje ir a tal vez el único amor que eh tenido, a mi amigo, a James. Hice llorar a Kendall ¡Dios a Kendall! y finalmente le rompí el corazón a mi amigo que lo único estaba haciendo era sufrir en silencio porque yo era el novio de la persona que siempre había amado y el solo podía aceptarlo.

Yo... yo tengo la culpa de todo... si no fuera por mí, Kendall estaría con Carlos y James... bueno, James estaría con una persona que valga la pena, alguien alegre y que sepa alegrarlo y no hacerlo sufrir como yo.

-Todo Es mi culpa- susurro.

-Logan- siento una mano sobre mi hombro que me saca de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente me doy vuelta - ¿Estás Bien?- me pregunta.

-Si- respondo, claramente mintiendo y apretando las manos para que las lagrimas no vuelvan a caer- No se preocupe Señora Grimmie- por un momento tuve la esperanza de que la persona que me hablaba fuera James pero no... era la señora Grimmie mi vecina.

- es que escuche un grito y te vi acá afuera, pensé que te había pasado algo-

-no, estoy bien-

-¿Seguro?- me pregunta. De seguro a visto todo desde la ventana. aunque me molesta la forma en la que me habla... creo que puedo confiar en ella pero... ¿que gano con contarle mis problemas? solo la preocupare y ya tiene bastante con sus hijos.

-sí, solo... nada. disculpe por las molestias- comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada de mi casa. Me detengo en la puerta y doy la vuelta para despedirme- Buenas noches- digo y trato de sonreír pero que veo. veo a una señora con esa maldita expresión que tanto detesto. Esa mirada de que me tiene pena; de que no soy nada; de que no valgo nada; de que... ah! esquivo su mirada.

Doy la vuelta y entro a mi casa pero cuando voy a cerrar la puerta de un portazo...

-¡Logan!- me grita la señora Grimmie. Levanto la mirada. - no estás solo- me dice y sonríe.

desconcertado, muevo los labios pronunciando un "lo sé" y cierro la puerta. poso mi espalda contra la puerta y comienzo a caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso con las rodillas dobladas.

-Soy un estúpido- me digo mientras escondo la cabeza entre mis brazos. ¿cómo no ha de serlo? acabe con todo lo que tenia. Perdí a mis amigos y a James... De repente miles de imágenes aparecen ante mí.

_"-¿Qué acaso no puedo citarte para pasar tiempo contigo?-"_

_"-¿por qué__Logie?-"_

_"-TU GRAN IDIOTA, COMO SE TE PUEDE PASAR POR LA CABEZA TALES ESTUPIDECES!-__ "_

_"- __Logan yo te amo-"_

_" __- Logan, no me importa mucho con quien estén. Son mis mejores amigos; lo importante es que sean felices-"_

_"-Logan... me prometiste que no volverías a hacer estupideces-"_

la imagen de james moviendo la cabeza y saliendo corriendo aparece...

-James- digo asustado- ¡JAMES!- doy un grito ahogado...

Les gusto, espero que si :)

sus criticas, comentarios y opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

les prometo que actualizare pronto todo lo que deje inconcluso.

extrañe mucho fanfiction :3

un abrazo, xoxo y cuídense


End file.
